【中文翻译】Paper in fire -焚纸成灰by UP2L8（Up2late)
by sidesee
Summary: Ed loves Roy, and Roy loves . . . Roy.爱德爱着罗伊，而罗伊爱着...罗伊。
1. Chapter 1

**Paper in fire -****焚纸成灰****by ****UP2L8****（****Up2late)**

**Ed loves Roy, and Roy loves . . . Roy.**

**原作者：****UP2L8**

**Paper in Fire belongs to ****UP2L8****（****Up2late).**

**I am just a translator.**

**Enjoy yourself!**

**ONE**

在把前门的锁炼开时，他听见了电话铃响的声音。从来不在意个人隐私问题的爱德华·艾尔利克在进门后就把电话接了。

"马斯坦公寓，"他说道，得意于自己说话的语气。显然那混蛋家的气氛很容易就把别人也变成了个自大狂。

"呃，请问能让罗伊·马斯坦接下电话吗？"一个沙哑的女音犹豫地问道。

"他现在不能过来接听，"爱德回道，花洒的声音告诉了他他家上司的位置。"我能问一下你是谁吗？"

"我是沙妮思·巴罗斯，是打来回电的。"

爱德皱起眉，"好的，他一有空我就告诉他你回电了。"

"噢，你能帮我传个信给他吗？告诉他我今天有空，很乐意与他共进晚餐。"

爱德的眉头皱得更紧了，"当然，我会告知他的，但我觉得他会改变今晚与你出去的主意。"

"你这是什么意思？"

"那个，他现在正跟一个红发女人厮混，我非常确定他还有个会计部的人排在你前头，不过我会帮你传信的。"

死寂的沉默。之后她才问："你是谁？"

"我是...蛋疼少校 ，准将的一位老朋友。话说，既然你晚上大概有空，不如我们一起在Nag's Head喝几杯？马斯坦如果想跟你...一起吃晚餐的话，那你一定很漂亮。顺便问句，你现在穿着什么衣服啊？"

爱德得到的回复是电话的忙音。任务完成！而且时间刚刚好，花洒挂上的声音表明他已经洗完澡了，一个清爽的马斯坦很快就会出现。

爱德从楼梯底下望上瞧，非常确定。马斯坦出现了，腰上裹着一条毛巾，手里拿着另一条在擦头发。

"爱德！你提前回来了！任务进行的顺利吗？"

"是啊，没问题，明天我会到司令部报告详细内容的。"

"这次我要明确的细节，我说真的，爱德。"

"好、好。"

"我刚刚是听见电话响了吗？"

"我不知道，也许吧，我刚刚才进来。"

"我在等一个电话。"

"要去约会？马斯坦？"

"事实上，没错，我猜是的。"马斯坦说道，咧起了嘴，"所以如果你不介意的话..."

"我刚从一个累人的搞了两个星期的任务回来。能取消掉你的约会吗？"爱德满怀期望地抬头看向楼梯上年长的男人。毕竟，看起来，这个所谓的约会还没约成功，再说，现在由于爱德无伤大雅的恶作剧，也不大可能有机会了。

准将皱起了眉，"说真的，爱德，你不能指望我为了你一个人把整个日程都改了。我们之前已经说好了的。"

"并不是整个日程，罗伊，"爱德说，希望正在落空。"就今晚而已。"

年长的男人叹了一口气。说实话，他很期待爱德的归来，但这孩子总是想着越界，现在也是，他一直都这样。"不，爱德，你知道规则，没有例外，我们说好的。"

他明显不高兴地点点头，"好吧，约会愉快。"他厉声说完，转向门口。

"谢谢，我确定我会的，还有，钢？"年轻的男人回头望去。"出去时请把门锁上。"

没理会那男人，爱德用机械铠的腿踢开了前门，又把它踢了回去。他蹬着脚走出马斯坦家，安慰着自己一会儿那混蛋就得头疼他这个"蛋疼少校"的恶作剧了。

Chapter one 完

①原文是"Major Pain"，为了让爱德的话听起来更讽刺，译者擅自用了"蛋疼少校"来翻译这个词。

TWO

第二天，马斯坦坐在他办公室里，耐心地等着他最年轻的下属的到来。整体上看来他昨晚过得还不错。在没有等到沙妮思的电话后，罗伊再次拨电话过去问她是否有收到他的信息，令他非常意外的是，那女人非常生气。他安抚了她很久才让她平静下来，令她道出了缘由，还说服了她让她跟他出去。现在她误以为他跟她一样，对这事还蒙在鼓里。不幸的是，罗伊非常清楚这是谁干的。的确是个"蛋疼少校"。

年长的男人叹了一口气。他和爱德华之间有个协议，他知道那孩子会清楚他们的底线，毕竟来说他同意了。罗伊不想这样的，可他得提醒这男孩，规矩就是规矩，而他已经越过了雷池。

再一次，罗伊想，跟爱德华纠缠在一起会不会是个错误。那孩子太过年轻，才刚刚17岁而已，在他刚得到了他奋力追求的东西，与他达成这个协议之时，他才仅仅16岁而已。爱德没有吐露他们兄弟是怎么让阿尔方斯的灵魂回到他身体里的细节，罗伊也没逼迫他。他这准将与他的部下有他们自己的秘密要保守—关于金·布拉德雷的消失一事，另外也有更多要紧的事情要关心，比如军队统治的奔溃和阿美斯特利斯政府的重建。

说到这个，每回想起他离被法兰克·阿切尔炸得脑袋开花有多近他就觉得心惊胆战。如果莉莎·霍克艾没有及时赶到的话，那罗伊大胆的起义就会因一颗穿进他脑袋的子弹而提前夭折。在这事过后，马斯坦跟他的部队完好无损地出现了，无论是身体上还是职业上。由于马斯的存在造成的对他女儿和妻子的威胁也一并跟着人造人大总统跟别的怪物一起不复存在了，他便从躲藏中回了来。他在听审会上的证词为他们提前设好的说词做了后盾—他们说他们没能成功阻止对金布拉德雷的暗杀行动。这成功地让罗伊以及他的部下避免了军事审判。

在这种动荡时期，罗伊与爱德就这么开始了。罗伊注意到了爱德时不时暗地里瞥向他的眼神，最后他决定满足他，毕竟，爱德十分诱人，而罗伊又是一个臭名昭著的情场浪子。成为那野性聪慧又漂亮的生物的关注焦点极大地鼓舞了他那已经过度膨胀的自负心。问题就在于要怎么驯化他上。

罗伊发现爱德华在对处对象这问题上有着非常保守的想法。虽然毫无疑问他当初对他的迷恋与青少年不可自控的荷尔蒙有很大关系，但随着时间的流逝，罗伊越发清楚，那男孩已经将他那一时的好感与别的更深的感情混淆了。这并非完全不能预测，只是罗伊不大喜欢这种进展。爱德华对于罗伊还继续与别人约会的事实感到很不舒服，而罗伊则不满于爱德华那不断膨胀的占有欲。所以，这个新晋的准将做了他所能做的—评估现状，忖度变量，衡量选择，然后将对他不利的因素一一扫除。他知道爱德华对于错误的态度是很虔诚，他忠诚，也非常的理想主义。忽略掉他是个炼金术天才外，他能成为人民的炼金术师也是有很好的理由的，罗伊喜欢他是因为他涉世尚浅，另外他心里信任着这个年长的男人。罗伊把这些都作为他的优势利用了起来，给他定下了他们之间的"规则"。

尽管现在总统的权利对比以前布拉德雷统治时期来说已经削弱了很多，但这仍属于军队的领导层，所以罗伊·马斯坦仍把这作为倒数第二个目标。新设的议会通过民主选举选出了成员，统领了军队，首相成为了议会的领头人。政治权利仍是罗伊的最终目标，首相作为政府的头把交椅已可以通过选举得到，所以他认为现在这目标更加容易实现了。罗伊马斯坦对于自己能够轻易驾驭包括国事在内的任何社会地位而感到骄傲，而在这种高风险的人气竞争中，形象是最重要的，所以如果承认自己一直在上着他16岁的下属明显不会对罗伊想要树立的形象有任何帮助。

于是罗伊说服了爱德华，他们的第一条规则便是不能让任何人知道他们的事情。他循循善诱地告诉他爱德是他手下的人，上层是不会喜欢他们之间的深交的，他们的情事看起来就像是一个上司在用权利强迫一个年轻许多的下属就范，而这对罗伊的升官很不利。当然，爱德不喜欢这样，但他明白要支持罗伊的事业的话，谨慎是很有必要的。毕竟，罗伊支持过他们寻找贤者之石的事业。爱德把这看做是等价交换。

在这个非常重要的规则被接受后，罗伊又立下了其他支持这条规则的其他规则。这第二条规则就是：罗伊要继续与其他人约会，爱德不能对此作出干涉。罗伊说他必须继续装样子，不然会引人怀疑。第三条规则就是爱德不能期望罗伊会对他忠诚。他们之间只有性而已，没有其他。罗伊相信，最后一条对爱德华来说最有利。那孩子得知道，他对于他来说只是个普通的床伴而已。罗伊安抚他说尽管他是他的第一任，但他很可能不会是他的最后一任。罗伊了解爱德华现在的感情都不是认真的，他不过17岁而已。这只是个好感，没有更多，也不会持续到永远。

在好一段时间里事情进展得很顺利，但现在看起来事情已经发生了改变。尽管他很喜欢他们的"战绩"，罗伊想，是不是该到与那金发男孩分手的时候了。他得看看他们这次见面情况怎么样。取决于今天的情况，看在保存自我的利益上，他可能会被迫与那少年结束这段感情。

Chapter two 完


	2. Chapter 2

THREE

爱德在半个上午过去后才出现在司令部，他向外间办公室里唯一的人—哈勃克中尉打了个招呼。这个年轻的炼金术师并不为他成为了马斯坦的办公室经理而感到嫉妒。在长期受苦的莉莎·霍克艾晋升为少校并迁回中央后，他继承了这个位置，而没有了她，办公室不再是从前的样子了。她现在作为情报部门的一员在马斯·休斯上校的手下任职，而法尔曼准尉也去了那儿做回他前任上司的手下。

"嘿，哈勃克！"爱德扬起大大的笑脸。

"嗨，大将！"金发男人招呼道，嘴边一如既往地叼着只没点着的香烟。"你比预计的时间早回来了。"

"只是运气好罢了，其他人都去哪儿了？"

哈勃克笑起来，"今天布雷德要到射击场考核，菲利被借到战术部门去了，帮他们检修器材。老大在等着你呢。他说你一过来就让你进去。"

爱德的笑脸稍微收了起来，在一开始因为恶作剧而生出的乐趣淡去后，他开始有点后悔自己冲动的举动了。他知道他得进去与他的上司谈话，但他真的没有很期待。好吧，最好还是直面困境，勇往直前。他大步流星地走向他办公室的大门，打开了门然后走进去。

"啊，钢，很高兴见到你，关上门，好吗？"马斯坦周围裹着层危险的气息，爱德在精神上准备好面对即将到来的语言攻击。

他关上门，向他上司的办公桌走去。他放下报告，决定开门见山。

"这次任务比我想得要容易许多。"爱德开口道，看着离他上司身后大概六英寸的墙面。"平常间我都得做大量的调查才能查到到底发生了什么事，不过这次那些家伙不是太聪明，他们甚至没把他们做的事情掩盖起来，还周围向人炫耀。在我到达库克斯敦后，他们已经把金子用在了像买奢华的服装啊，下馆子啦，嫖妓啦之类的地方了。你知道我的难处，所以我就散播了些他们这些笨蛋所炼的金子是假的流言。人们更加愿意提供帮助了。那些金币显示出了所有经典的炼成标志，而且那两兄弟也认罪了。作为炼金术师，他们还是业余的，而且也不是很有天赋。他们的炼成阵是根据指导书画出来的，我还记得他们非常吃惊于这东西居然起作用了。他们现在被关在新奥普廷当地的军队监狱里，等待受审。"

"做得很好，钢，你甚至按要求把所有相关的细节都说上了。"准将拿起报告看了一下。"没有造成破坏，也没有人受伤，没有超支，也没有当地官员的投诉电话。我必须得说，我很感动。要不是因为昨天你做的事，我都要恭喜你终于长大了。"

爱德紧张了起来，终于来了。"这不过是个小玩笑而已，马斯坦。"

"你的'小玩笑'真是品味低俗啊，这对我无辜的约会对象来说真的很残忍，你说是吗？"

爱德低头看向地面，"在我跟她说话的时候她还不是你正式的约会对象，混蛋。两个星期了，你就不能为我空出点时间？"

"抱怨可不是你的风格，少校。而且你知道规则。你不能打扰到我的其他对象。我得保持形象。我已经打电话给巴罗斯小姐邀她出去了，而且我又不是那种..."

"她那时还没同意跟你出去！"

年长的男人重重地叹了口气，"爱德华，你知道我们的规则，你同意遵守的。"

"去你妈的规则！"爱德磨着牙生气地说道："是啊，我是同意了，对这东西我从没开过一句口！"

"但是你同意了。"

"我没得选择！"

"但仍然，你同意了。之后才来跟我抱怨不仅幼稚，而且会事与愿违。说真的，钢，在很多方面来说，你都还是个孩子。"马斯坦为他即将到来的爆发做好了准备。

有一瞬间他的反应看起来就像期待般的那样了，但随后，他松下了肩膀。他只是看着他的上司，眼里氤氲着愤懑。

莫名地被他不同寻常的行为惊讶到，年长的男人继续说道："你知道为什么这些规则是必要的，爱德华，为了达成我的目标，我必须要维持一个特定的形象，我不能将我们的关系公诸于世。我要继续伪装。"爱德再次把目光放回了地面。"我很抱歉，爱德，但如果你不能继续这个交易的话，那么我们可以结束了。"

"什么叫结束了？马斯坦？就我看来，我们从没开始。"他咕囔着说道。

"那么这就是你的选择了，遵守规则。如果你不喜欢的话，你随时可以离开。"

"无所谓，混蛋。"

"那么，你的下一个任务对于你这么个有才能的人来说应该不算什么问题..."

"下一个任务！"爱德气急败坏道："可我才刚回来！我就不能休息一下吗？"

罗伊假笑起来，恢复到了平常的样子。"你受伤了吗？钢？"他问道。

"就算我真的受伤了，你也不会在乎！"爱德叱道。

"如果你没有受伤的话，那么你不能要求任何休假。里奥尔现在需要个对付过合成兽的炼金术师，虽然我讨厌再给你那过度膨胀的自负心打气，但你确实是我们在这方面所拥有的最有能力的人。"

"合成兽。"爱德脸色白了起来。他最讨厌的就是这种任务。这是这混蛋的报复吗？

"在你离开之前去找哈勃克要资料。噢，还有，代我问候一下阿姆斯特朗少校。你可以走了，钢。"

Chapter three 完

ROUR

正是在坐火车的旅途中，爱德发现了他究竟有多想念阿尔方斯。没有他弟弟的陪伴来消磨时间，一个人坐在座椅上看着窗外的风景在眼前略过，真的很孤独。爱德可能会将所有他对罗伊的不满都倾诉给他弟弟听，而且会得到一些很有用的建议。当然，爱德很容易就能预测到那会是怎么样的建议。阿尔是不会管马斯坦那些"不为人知"的规则的。爱德没有对他隐藏这些事，他是最了解他的人，比他自己还了解。阿尔他知道这事，爱德的好友温莉也知道，并且他们都不同意他们之间的事，都认为马斯坦不适合爱德—他太老，太复杂，太自私，也太阴险—爱德开始认为他们也许是正确的。

不过尽管爱德很想念他弟弟，特别是在这种时候，他还是很庆幸他没和他一起。爱德还被束缚在这愚蠢的军队合约中，幸好阿尔没有。他们已经在拿回他身体的过程中经受了太多苦难了，爱德不想再让他受伤害，无论是精神上的还是肉体上的。

很难相信现在离他们最终实现他们的目标之时才过了一年多的时间。现在，爱德又回到了那个最初的地方，由于那个疯狂的伊修瓦尔男人的牺牲，他在这里拿到了贤者之石。斯卡为了防止左尔夫·金布利爆炸炼成的成功，将阿尔变成了贤者之石。在那之后，艾尔利克兄弟就逃走了，因为他们知道人造人会找他们的，也确定他们会遇上斯洛斯。爱德不想去想他必须要对他所制造的人造人所做的事，但这是必要的—他既然将这个生物带到了这世界，他就有责任将它送回去。就在那时他们才意识到，他们已经没有多少时间了。他们必须使用贤者之石，而且要尽快的，以免阿尔落到人造人的主人手中。他们在很早之前就研究出了恢复阿尔身体的炼成阵，他们只需小心地将它画出来，使用它就行了。在伊兹密·柯蒂斯出现时，他们得到了好时机。他们三人画好了炼成阵，确定每个步骤都是正确的，同时也做好了对任何入侵者的防备工作，完成了他们的任务。

当然，那个令人难以捉摸的门还想拐弯抹角，但阿尔方斯还是回来了，非常的健康—没有任何问题。他16岁的灵魂生存在11岁的身体里的事实看起来真不是大问题。这没有阻碍他进入阿美斯特利斯大学的中央校区，在那里，他准备将他博士论文的炼金术理论运用到医学上。把阿尔藏在利赞布尔恢复身体真的不难。那些人造人寻找的是个七英尺高的铠甲，而不是一个瘦骨如柴、饥肠辘辘的十岁小孩。在毕娜科婆婆的家里遇见霍恩海姆则是另一个惊喜。这意味着爱德不必独自面对剩下的人造人以及他们的主人了。

事情不能就这样放着。贤者之石已经用去了，要是但丁发现的话，她一定会来报复。所以爱德与他父亲一起去了中央要用尽必要手段阻止她。霍恩海姆把他儿子带去了一个废弃的地下城，遇见了剩下的人造人、罗莎跟她儿子，还有但丁。爱德华总是后悔他不能阻止她将他父亲扔到门里，但幸运的是，那个老家伙把恩维也一起拉了过去。爱德最后看到但丁时，她正被一个失控的古拉多尼追着跑，最后那个东西追到了她。事情结束后，只有他，罗莎跟她儿子，以及拉斯活了下来。 温莉帮助了拉斯，在帮他安上机械铠后，他就去了达布利斯与西还有伊兹密呆在了一起。而马斯坦跟他的部下也料理了普莱德—尽管爱德没有问过布拉德雷事故的真正版本。有些事还是留下想象的好。

现在，阿尔与温莉一起住在了中央，上着大学。他用她的实践作为他理论的原始资料，并且帮她打理她兴隆的机械铠店铺。爱德华很感谢他的朋友，在他呆在军队时帮他照顾他弟弟。他们总是谈论到时爱德十八岁与军队解约后要做什么。温莉坚持让他搬来跟她和阿尔一起住，至少是住一阵子，但爱德总是把罗伊算在他脱离军队的生活中，如果那样的话事情会很尴尬。但马斯坦真的是他将来生活的一部分吗？

而今，他孤单地坐在火车上，屁股还因上一次的旅行而觉得酸痛。他正要去一个他不想去的地方，做他不想做的工作。在他做完这份工作后，他又得回去，接受另一个他不想做的工作，在这之前与某个不在乎他的人呆在一起的可能性不大。

想起他与那个混蛋的对峙，爱德觉得他的怒火又升了起来。他一直认为罗伊对他有超于欲望的感觉，但在今早之后，他不能再骗他自己了。他对于他来说真的只是个有趣的性玩具而已，而且还只是他众多玩具中的一件。如果他不喜欢的话，他可以随时走人，就像那样，那个混蛋显然不会很在乎。好吧，也许爱德得用扳手把脑袋给砸了才能看到这如此明显的事实。当然，规则说明了他不能期待其他更多的东西，但他心怀过希望...

...蜷缩在客厅壁炉边的毯子里，身上闪着冷却汗珠的荧光，他爱人的脸离他非常近，他黑色的眸子闪烁着星星火光，那眼里深处的柔情温暖了他的心...

不，他所认为他有时候看见的罗伊眼里的东西都是他的想象而已，那只是他自己的感觉在冰冷镜面上的倒影，是他满怀希望的念想。爱德感到心中升起一阵熟悉的痛感，揪着他的心。"温莉是对的，我是个笨蛋，竟然会在乎那个混蛋。为什么我要这样对自己？我该得到更好的待遇。"就是这样，他已经决定了。

已经过了改变的最佳时期了，他必须振作起来，把握住机会。一定还有人可以忽视他的伤疤，他的机械铠，他的名声，只因为他这个人而喜欢他。一定还有他在乎的，并且也在乎着他的人存在。没有人说过他是个胆小鬼，尽管前景让人觉得害怕，但，是时候睁开眼看看其他人了。他要找回他的勇气。

Chapter four 完


	3. Chapter 3

FIVE

罗伊挫败地叹着气，挂上了电话。阿历克斯·阿姆斯特朗说三天前记录到爱德华到达了里奥尔，但那是他最后一次听见他的消息。那可恶的小子！他现在到底在搞什么啊？到现在他还不明白后援的意思吗？他总有一天会让自己挂掉的，而人民之炼金术师的死对罗伊的简历来说是不利的。准将手指敲着桌面，衡量着他的选择。通往里奥尔的新干线到现在还没竣工，这让接近那里变得十分困难。里奥尔太过封闭了。罗伊再次拿起了电话。

"中央情报部门，休斯上校办公室。"一个舒服的男声说道。

"请让休斯上校接听，我是马斯坦准将。"

"请等一会儿，长官。"

如果有谁能联系上里奥尔的话，那非休斯莫属。他继续敲着桌面听着电话里的杂音，随意地想着能否有什么办法让这种等电话的声音变成音乐，这样人们就不用听到这些恼人的兹兹声了。也许他能建议凯恩·菲利...

"罗伊！这吹的是什么风啊？"马斯的声音突然涌进他耳朵里。

"和往常一样，马斯，"罗伊咬着牙，"那小子又失去联系了，我非常想知道他到底在干什么。"

"失去联系了？是嘛，把细节告诉我，他在哪里失去联系的，有多久了?"

"里奥尔，3天了。"

"嗯—，不会太长，考虑到他是爱德。有什么特别的东西困扰到你吗？还是说你只是想你家小疯子了？"罗伊能从声音中得出他现在咧嘴的笑意。

那个"不能告诉他人"的规则当然不包括马斯，罗伊不会向这个几乎比他还了解自己的人藏什么秘密。马斯知道他们的关系，但是看起来他认为他和爱德华就像他跟格蕾西亚一样。换句话说，他觉得他们十分般配。罗伊没有把他和爱德华之间的约定告诉他，因为自从他跟爱德在一起后，马斯就不再烦人地给他做媒了。这位准将已经被他这爱管闲事的朋友安排了很多期相亲了，幸好现在终于有了喘息的机会，虽然只是暂时性的。马斯总是带着可怕又无可救药的浪漫情怀，总是驱使别人跟他一样快乐地找到另一半。

"马斯，我是认真的，"罗伊在他本应该签署的报告上点着钢笔，"没什么特别的事情，但...那毕竟是里奥尔，那地方的人还对他过去的行为耿耿于怀，我发现我要是不看着他的话就会很烦躁。"

"很烦躁，当然，"他依然能感觉到他那恼人的笑意。"好吧，我会查查看再告诉你的，顺便问一句，你收到我寄给你的照片了吗？"

"是的，那信还要付邮费，你又放太多照片在里面了。"

"我的艾丽西亚没有'太多照片'这回事，罗伊，穿着校服的她看起来像不像个小天使啊？她幼儿园的老师说她非常聪明，更别说她真是太可爱了！真是个敏锐的女人，你说是不是？"

"马斯..."

"我快等不及看她第一次的校园剧了。我还听说他们要为冬至日准备音乐会呢，噢，班级照片节是在十月份的第一个星期二。我希望他们能聘个有名的摄影师，不过艾丽西亚真的非常上镜，这样说来摄影师的水平怎么样也没什么关系了..."

"马斯..."

"...毕竟，看看他是与谁在合作。我们明天会上街买些特别的衣服给她..."

"马斯！"

"是的，罗伊？"

"爱德，里奥尔，要是你知道什么就打电话给我。"

"当你思念你的金发小甜心时真的很没趣啊。"

罗伊用力把电话盖了下去。"金发小甜心你个头！"他小声地咕囔道。

尽管这是真的，但这不过是不能再这样继续下去的又一个迹象。罗伊真的很想彻底对爱德华放手一次。"蛋疼少校"事件，在任务前爱德回应罗伊嘲笑的反常反应，马斯可笑的猜测...这加起来有可能导致罗伊爆发不必要的并发症。让他与那男孩的关系公诸于世不会有什么伤害，同性关系已经被普遍接受了，在很大程度上—毕竟现在是二十世纪了，不是中世纪。与下属交往虽然在官方上不会被接受，但这事经常发生，已经是个共识了。上层也逐渐睁一只眼闭一只眼，没真的在意谁在上着谁。但是他们的年龄差异，就罗伊来看，这是最致命的一点。那孩子几乎只到他年纪的一半。更糟的是，在他把爱德收进自己的麾下时，他才十二岁。如果他们之间的性关系被人知道的话，就会有人怀疑他们的关系究竟是什么时候开始的。毫无疑问，这是政治性自杀。

这很可惜，真的。那孩子很漂亮，虽然看起来他自己并没意识到：光滑的皮肤，柔韧轻盈的肌肉，迷人的琥珀色眼睛，机械铠带来的异样风情。他们都是炼金术师，罗伊虽是火焰方面的专家，可爱德的天赋让这个焰之炼金术师觉得跟他比较起来，自己就是个业余人士。跟他讨论理论总是很有趣。在床上，他是放荡不羁的，虽然一开始他没有经验，但他是个学习能力很强的人，他用非同一般的创造力弥补了技术上的不足。另外，爱德华很有趣—这是罗伊其他更有经验的对象所缺乏的。无论是在床上还是床下，他都不会感到无聊。要是把这些全部都放弃的话...

...从过道里看去，爱德懒懒地蜷在床上，平稳地呼吸着，被子搭在臀上，一头金发落在肩膀，散落到枕头上。昏暗的火光在他金属的肩上闪动，给他而光滑平静的面容镀上一层...

但是不，实际上这已经过去了。从罗伊的经验上看，6个月是能让他的对象避免太过依恋他的期限，可现在已经超过这个期限很久了。当然他一直尽可能地对那孩子温柔，但是要继续下去的话太冒险了。那男孩的迷恋很快会消失的，青少年都这样。即使罗伊马斯坦在找一个合适的人过一辈子，也让他们面对它吧。爱德华·艾尔利克不是个做花瓶老婆的材料。

Chapter five 完

SIX

在将近三个星期过后，爱德华从任务中回来了，再次出现在马斯坦的外间办公室。他既为他这时还在外面吃午餐而松一口气，这样他就能拖久一点才与他碰面，同时他又因为这等待而觉得很不爽，因为他想快点回宿舍洗个澡，然后睡上24小时。他舒服地坐在哈勃克的椅子上，合上了双眼，脚搭在桌上，懒懒地听着中尉被他最亲爱的同事们挖苦着。至少他能从中得到些安慰，得知有人的感情生活也像他一样悲剧，尽管他无法随心地承认他有感情生活，或者说是和谁在一起。

"所以，那个女服务生的名字叫什么啊？哈勃克—你知道，就是那个拒绝你，说你闻起来就像陈腐的烟味加上劣质的香水味的女孩。"布雷德很清楚要怎么挤兑他的好友，为了娱乐大众他也不怕这么做。这也妨碍了中尉完成他那就要到期的工作以及让他同事赶快完成他们的工作。

"噢，兄弟，别来劲儿。"哈勃克把头搭到那敦实男人的办公桌上，手盖在自己的脑袋上。

凯恩·菲利从战术部门回来了，他耸起肩，咧起了嘴，准备加入他们的谈话。

"不，真的兄弟，我想我妹妹认识她。"布雷德非常认真地说："她是贾妮思吗？"

"不，那是说他长得太车祸那个。"菲利帮口道。

哈勃克大胆地尝试想要无视他的同事们，但布雷德才不如他所愿。

"那么是朱莉？"他摸着下巴，眯起蓝色的眼睛假装在思考。

"不是，"凯恩又说道，"那是说他太幼稚那个。"

"我知道是以J开头的名字—是吉尔吗？"

"不是，"凯恩今天很爱回答问题，"那是最后发现他原来是个伪娘的那个。"

"好了够了！"吉恩再也受不了了，"我真是够惨了，你们一直在把我的糗事扔到我面前！而且你还把我所有的糗事都记住了，凯恩，我觉得有点恐怖啊！"

"嘿，至少在你喝醉酒趴在我肩膀痛哭流涕时我有在认真听你说话啊。"那个矮小的男人辩白道。

马斯坦正在这时飘进了办公室。他眼睛扫向他的部下，最后落到了最年轻的那位身上。他挑起了眉。

"好吧，真的是你吗艾尔利克少校？让人意外的惊讶啊。"他愉快地说道。

"别开始，混蛋，"爱德咆哮回去，"我已经在火车上坐了两天了，我很累，我想去洗个澡的需要就跟你想要被揍的需要一样强烈。我最不需要的就是坐在这里让你挖苦了。"

"你就像以前一样可爱，"年长的男子说道："好吧，进来我办公室，我会听你的报告的。"

关上门，马斯坦坐在他的座位上，手撑着下巴，爱德站在跟三个星期前一样地方。有那么一瞬间，两个时空好像交混在一起了一样，让这年轻的炼金术师感到晕眩。他打起精神来，干正经事。

"里奥尔那里没有合成兽，"爱德说道，"他只是想套个炼金术师过去，市长觉得那里的重建工作太慢了，可他申请让更多炼金术师过去帮忙的要求被负责重建工作的议会委员会拒绝了。说需要一个对处理合成兽有经验的人过去只是个局，这样的话只有等到炼金术师过去才会发现。我花了四天时间在那该死的沙漠找一只不存在的合成兽，当我回到镇上时那个混蛋才说：好吧，既然你过来了，不如在重建工作上帮我们一把吧？直到那时我才明白是怎么回事。"

"嗯，好的，在你'明白'之后你有什么反应，才会导致我接到卡鲁西奥市长的投诉电话？"罗伊呐呐地问道。

"啊，好吧，想起来了，我让他滚蛋，还称他为死傻逼，我真是太不够毒舌了。他该庆幸我没把他扁出屎来。"

"我欣赏你的克制，但他要求一个正式的道歉，钢。"

"好吧，告诉他因为他是一个傻逼，所以我真的很抱歉，我对他表示同情。我在那逗留了一个星期帮阿历克斯的忙重建基础设施，所以卡鲁西奥可以正式地来找我的茬了。"爱德晃了晃脚，"我们可以结束了吗？我在火车上真的没有睡到觉。"

罗伊叹了口气。这孩子的破坏力永远没个尽头。"好吧，爱德华，解散。到下个周二前你都可以自由做你自己的研究—一个星期。到那时我应该有什么派给你。还有，要是你喜欢的话，可以到我家洗澡，然后小睡一会儿等我回家。我大概六点就能走了。"

"不，谢谢，"爱德冷冷地说道。

罗伊被逗笑了，"你还为我们上次在这里的谈话而生气？是不是？爱德华？那几乎是三个星期以前的事了。"

爱德华什么也没说，转身走去。

"你真的确定你要为那赌气而浪费这次我们能在一起的短暂机会？"

爱德继续走出门，然后轻轻地将门关了回去。他走到外间办公室，一边离开一边向他的同事们挥手告别。走过走廊，进到大院，穿过很久以前考核时他跟马斯坦战斗过的校场，回到分配到的宿舍楼，笑着回应值班军士的招呼，尽管他没真的听见他招呼的内容。走上楼，进到宿舍，倒在了单薄的床垫上，终于让他虚弱的膝盖散尽了力气。

他做到了。他终于第一次拒绝了那个混蛋。他知道这很难，但他知道会是这样的。在几个星期的旅途过后，马斯坦在他眼里就是一道怡人的风景，他坐在办公桌后，意气风发，性感得要命，理所当然地认为爱德会抓住这个与他共处的机会。在爱德拒绝他时，他看起来觉得很有趣，但那只证实了爱德最近意识到事情，那个年长的男人不会在乎是否爱德再也不会爬上他的床的。他一个人将会很寂寞，与那混蛋在一起不仅只有美好的床事，他也是个很好的伴侣。但还是这样比较好，干脆利落地分开。毕竟他大部分时间都是一个人，所以不会太差。现在看来这份孤寂还是值得的，这样爱德就能专心地找别的人来消磨时间，要是他找到的话，他就不会这么寂寞了，不是吗？现在爱德所要做的就是正式告诉那混蛋他们完了，这样事情就真的可以结束了。马斯坦不会在乎的，但这可以断了爱德的念想，这样他就能继续他的生活了，为他的人生画上美满的结局。是的，这样最好。

现在，要是他那刺痛的心能相信他就好了。

Chapter six 完


	4. Chapter 4

SEVEN

罗伊懒懒地坐在他舒适的皮沙发上，随意地拿着钢笔一搭一搭地敲着他要温故的报告。尽管他很想念莉莎·霍克艾坚定不移的忠心和出色的能力，他也得承认，自从她调任到中央后，办公室真的轻松了很多。当然相对的，他们的工作也没那么有效率了，每当工作到期时他们都会非常紧张，不过，这还没被她用枪管指着让人紧张，虽说他的部下们都积极地认为她不会真的射他们，但总会有些不确定因素的。再说加上她那上膛时的冷酷眼神，大家觉得还是谨慎一点、按她的指示干活的好。对比霍克艾，哈勃克在管人方面还是比较仁慈的，他一般是靠利诱、抱怨，甚至是乞求来让伙计们完成工作，而这些都不大有效。

从爱德离开罗伊办公室那天下来的这个星期过得十分缓慢，爱德华一刻也没在罗伊家出现过，这让罗伊相当震惊。他每晚都在等他，不相信这孩子真会不过来。他的线人说爱德华把大部分时间都花在了东方图书分馆里，不然就是在司令部开放的实验室里做实验，试验他目前进行的研究。他唯一打破这个模式的时刻就是在周一跟周三时与哈勃克、布雷德跟菲利他们一起去吃了午餐。今天已经是周四了，这位准将正等着他最年轻的部下过来接任务。

尽管他重新评估了他与爱德华之间的关系，再加上所有他该与他分手的理由，罗伊暂时还没准备好放弃他。他真的很喜欢金发男孩的陪伴，并不是说他敢于向他承认这点。所以说这孩子理所当然地该走、开始避开他，他大概在打些什么幼稚的主意。罗伊在一定程度上能明白他为什么这么讨厌那些规则，但爱德华·艾尔利克标志性的固执真是非常让人受不了。他真的想要罗伊追在他后面吗？罗伊哼了哼。这是不可能的。这孩子坚持不了很久，他最后会放弃的。在那之前，他前方还有无数芳草等着他。

上个星期在爱德离开他办公室后，罗伊就打算另觅新欢了。提亚，运输部的小秘书，已经对他暗送秋波好一阵子了，他最后决定回应她的关注。他们的约会进行得相当不错—晚餐，跳舞，以及在她公寓里的一断相当令人满意的邂逅。他显然更加待见提亚了。

他愉快的回味被他所等的人爱德华·艾尔利克异乎寻常地安静走入打断了。

"啊，钢，还是跟往常一样迟到了，不过今天没迟太多，不是吗？我真心希望你没染上什么病。"

"废话少说，告诉我要做什么就好了。"爱德面无表情地说道。

"如你所愿。波特的一个小镇要求军队的协助。当地的执法部门认为他们正在对付一只合成兽。他们报告说有家禽失踪了，有人说看到了'非同一般的生物'出没，不过幸运的是暂时还没人受害。你的联系人是当地官吏，哈勃克那里有你要的资料跟火车票。明早你就得出发。"

"很好，"爱德冷淡地回道，然后转过身。

"等等，爱德华，"罗伊叫住了他，"我还没说你可以走。"

爱德华转回去，脸上还是没有任何表情。

"你不觉得这次已经玩得够长时间了吗？"罗伊温和地问，"你躲着我是要干什么？"

爱德华没有回答，依旧面无表情。

"我今晚有空，来我家吧。"

"不了谢谢。"他简略地回答。

"好吧，随你喜欢，"罗伊说，用无趣的表情掩盖住他突然升起的怒火。"如果你继续像个孩子一样赌气的话，我不会浪费我的时间来哄你的，解散，钢。"

预料之中的火山，再一次，没有爆发。爱德华只是转身快步走出办公室，轻轻地，但又稳稳地关上了门。坦白说，罗伊被震惊到了，他的怒火很快就消退了，这让他感到很不安。

这是怎么了？就这样简单地无视罗伊的嘲讽真的很不像爱德华会做的事，而这次还是他第二次这么做。他这反常的行为真的让年长的男人很不安。罗伊想知道他是不是忽略了什么东西。这脾气暴躁的小鬼能在固执一点吗？罗伊猜他应该还为他前往里奥尔前受到的训斥而生气，但，真是这样吗？罗伊所做的只不过是重申一下他们的规则而已，在之前他又不是没这样干过。他的反应看起来不单因为他重申了规则的关系。是因为在里奥尔发生了什么事导致他这么隐忍吗？那孩子依旧还对那时他们在寻找贤者之石时里奥尔发生的事情感到自责。是那自责感又回来了吗？还是说那市长说了或做了什么造成他这样的？或者说爱德华想对他隐瞒什么事才这样回避他的？准将决定一有机会就打个电话给阿历克斯·阿姆斯特朗。罗伊会让少校告诉他在那里发生了什么事的，也许他能从中得到些什么线索，知道爱德那脑壳里究竟在想些什么。

操，他现在最不需要的就是这种破事了。政治上的斗争正在升温，罗伊·马斯坦必须做好谋划，他要把这些琐碎的事情放到一边，专注到那上面去。马斯的人确认说军队指挥系统的大幅调整已经在首相的议程中了，而那正是罗伊好机会。他得准备好有所行动。他不能让这脾气古怪的小子打扰到，罗伊觉得这都是他自己的错，他不该跟这个只有自己年纪一半的孩子纠缠在一起的，他本该知道。最后这一切都将只不过他青春期的一时热情，是他想要寻求关注的表现而已，年长的他本不该回应他的。他的任何回应都可能会怂恿他，可罗伊没有及时将这扼杀在摇篮里。

没理会工作，坐在这里沉思着，罗伊想知道为什么他会花这么多珍贵的时间来搞懂爱德华。马斯才是那个操心的父亲角色，罗伊不是。爱德华不过是他的一夜风流，没有别的，他知道。黑发男人完全不知道这孩子到底想从他这儿得到什么，但无论是什么，罗伊确定，他给不了他。

Chapter seven 完

EIGHT

第二天，爱德华坐在火车上，因为多种原因而为自己感到骄傲。

第一，他昨天晚上是与一个叫凯莉·康纳的女孩一起度过的，她是东部国家图书分馆的图书管理员助理。他发现每次他到图书馆去，这个漂亮的女孩都经常盯着他，所以最后他决定找个机会问她是否愿意与他共进晚餐。他估计她大概只比他年长三四岁，所以她可能会给他个机会。如果她不的话，她看起来也不像个冷酷的人，所以她应该不会用伤人的方式拒绝他。令爱德非常惊讶的是，她非常愉快地同意了。

那天是星期六，他们的约会进行得非常棒。凯莉很开朗，也很幽默，而且看起来她跟爱德一样享受这个约会。所以爱德再一次问她周三要不要也一起，而她也再一次高兴地同意了。这一次，爱德多了一点准备的时间，所以那晚他打算到哈勃克谈到过的那家有名餐厅去，这一次他们过也很愉快。昨天，当他跟她说他第二天要出任务时，她叫了他晚上出来吃晚餐为他饯别，昨晚真的是一个很不错的夜晚。他想与凯莉多交往些日子，看看他们这正在萌芽的友谊会结出怎么样的果实。有个人一起逛街、做事真的很好。在阿尔离开到中央去后爱德就没有这样的伴了。

同时他也得意于他拒决了想要接受马斯坦邀请的意愿，每一次出行他都更加坚定要离开马斯坦的决心，但他也担心他在回去后会动摇，因为诱惑就在眼前，他唾手可得。在图书馆跟实验室时他要么想着除了做研究或者在躺在宿舍那寒碜的小床上外他还能做什么，要么就是想着在马斯坦家奢华的床上他们可以做的事情，这本来就够糟糕了，更别说面对马斯坦了，这比前者还糟糕十倍。见鬼，站在办公室里，冷冷地拒绝马斯坦的要求真是难以置信的困难。但他再一次做到了，而且心里砰砰地跳着。但这并没能阻止他入侵到他的潜意识中，那双深黑的眸子在他的梦里燃烧，那灵巧的手调戏着他的身体，他的唇。他不止一次醒过来，想确定那男人刚刚是否真的在低吟他的名字。最后爱德还是没有屈服，但他依然没坚定到与他上司谈分手的事，虽然他知道他必须这么做，而且会很快。想到这个，爱德就感觉到一股熟悉的痛又涌了上来，接着到来的是强烈的羞愧与怒火。他一从任务回去就跟他说。去他的，他已经受够了被那混蛋玩弄了！

（省略一段爱德到达目的地后受接待并开始干活的内容，我懒得翻译这里了，而且这一段其实不看也不影响整体...抱歉）

NINE

罗伊整装待发，在电话铃响的第三声后才抓起电话。"马斯坦准将。"

"罗伊！"马斯过度愉悦的声音并不是他准备听到的。"郊区的生活怎么样啊？"

"马斯，如果这只是个普通电话的话，我得在晚上才能打回给你，我在等麦克·洛奇的电话。"

"麦克·洛奇？是迈克尔·T·洛奇吗？首相汤姆斯的私人助理？哎哟，那真是令人兴奋啊。"当然，马斯的声音听起来一点儿也不觉得惊奇。

"马斯..."

"我打来只是要告诉你你家金发小甜心目前的情况而已。"马斯抢先说道。

"你知道，要是我告诉他你最近都管他叫什么的话，到时候他去找你的话你就麻烦了。"

"他搞定了那些用蜥蜴跟狗炼成的合成兽，现在它们已经安乐死了。他现在的问题是要找到那个炼成它们的人。看起来他得花上好一段时间。我想你得找其他伴了。"

"这对我从来不是个问题。"

"显然，这也不是爱德目前的问题。似乎他跟波特镇执法部门的首席官员最近总是在一起。"

"那你的意思是什么？他正在查案，他们在合作。"

"爱德一直更喜欢单干，你非常清楚。你不觉得这很不正常吗？"

"爱德华要怎么完成他的工作那是他的事情，谢谢你，马斯，我今晚会打电话给你跟你说说我和洛奇的通话情况的。"

"就这么决定吧。"马斯挂上了电话。

所以说现在爱德可能遭遇到桃花了。罗伊随意地敲着桌上的记事本，皱起了眉。好吧，如果他真的是怎么办？他年轻，而且还明显单身。那孩子跟其他人一样是有冲动的，就罗伊算来，他大概有两个月没有做过了，但是仍然，爱德就是爱德，到目前为止他没有表现出任何想约其他人的迹象，而罗伊就是无法想象他这么做的情景。可能只是因为工作的事情吧。显然马斯觉得罗伊会对此感到不高兴，而且很可能想听他告诉他，他跟爱德吵架了。马斯可能想表现表现他对罗伊的同情，用一些陈词滥调来安慰他，可能他会说大多数情侣在爱情的路上都会遇到些阻碍，又或者说是其他浪漫的屁话。现在他很可能认为罗伊没表现出他的不安是因为他信任爱德对他的忠诚。罗伊嘲讽地假笑起来。

罗伊的思绪被再次想起的电话声打断了。他整顿好自己，再次等到电话铃响到第三声后才拿起听筒。

"马斯坦准将。"

"罗伊！我正要找你！"麦克·洛奇愉快地跟他打招呼。

"麦克，"马斯坦微笑道，这是他的游戏，他完全乐于玩这个游戏。"你好吗？"

"他们说我很好，你呢？"

准将让他的微笑展现在他的声音中，"一样。"

"我在跟首相和格鲁曼大总统说话的时候，你的名字被提到了。"很好，开门见山。"他们很欣赏你的建议书，克里特对我们共同边界的不断入侵开始让人担心起来了，相信会演变得更剧烈。"

"我们一直做如此大的让步的话只会被人认为是没胆。有时候用武力示威能更有效的实现和平。"

"确实，我们采用了你的建议，我觉得你该成为第一个知道的人。"

马斯坦笑得更灿烂了，"听到这个消息我很高兴，我一直都很乐意为我的国家服务。"

"还有件事我要告诉你，"他改变了语气，"这条线是安全的吗？"

"当然，"凯恩·菲利一直定期检查以确保它是安全的。

"国会正计划新设一个内阁部长职务—国防部长，目的是为了让他取代总统的职务，以取消那个位置带来的等级问题。当然，格鲁曼大总统也是参与者之一，而且他明显会是第一任国防部长，但他也在一开始表明，他已不再年轻了。"

"这倒是真的，对于一个快80岁的人来说。他很适合那个位置，他也是很出色的军师。"罗伊早年在东部时，就是在他手下工作的，他从没在国际象棋中赢过他一次。

"确实，然而我要说的是，我们也差不多要为以后找新人选了，我们可以将之称为先进分子吧？你的名字再一次作为不错候选被提到了。"

"听到这消息真好，很高兴他们对我如此信任。"

"是的，你的业绩记录相当好。你在伊修巴尔歼灭战时表现出了你的英勇，在权利下你又表现出了你的克制。和平时期你的业绩也很不错，而且在布拉德雷党瓦解后，你的团队表现得也丝毫不逊色。在格鲁曼成为国防部长后，他会物色一些出色的男人—或者女人也在考虑范围内，充当他的顾问。我们的新国会显然还需要有人来监管国家炼金术师这个队伍，在这里我们进行了很大的调整。他不一定得个炼金术师，只要他有这方面的知识就行了，而我认为，除了你罗伊马斯坦、焰之炼金术师之外，我想不出还有谁更能胜任这个工作了。你想得出吗？"

"事实上，不，我不行。"

"然而我觉得作为一个将军，为了让任命变得更方便些，调你回中央是很有必要的。这要考虑到你在这方面的努力了。大总统不能太公然地表现出对你的看好。"

"当然，"这就是游戏，罗伊认为。

"那么很好，我就不必要求你暂时委屈一下了，我会在联系你的，罗伊。"

"谢谢，麦克，请代我问候首相跟格鲁曼总统。"

"我会的。"

罗伊挂上了电话，坐了一会儿，让自己沉浸在自己的努力最终得到了些有用的回报的喜悦中。那些与他的支持者的午夜战略会议，打给或接到的来自伙伴或敌人的深夜电话，充满政治动机的派对，更别提那些日复一日与那些古怪高层的惊险交战—所有的一切都开始有了回报。只要在等一小会儿，他的目标就要实现了。如果他没有出错的话，在接下来的6个月到一年内，他就能晋升为将军，因为他已经为此做了很多工作了。他一回家就打电话给马斯，跟他做好战略准备。

靠回到椅子上，准将意识到他该放下这份激动，回到工作中了，还有定定地坐在这里看文件、签署那些没完没了的申请了。他要转移一下注意力才行。于是他打开他的公文包，拿出他那臭名昭著的小本子。

卢克，布拉德雷纪念医院的护士，一个跟罗伊一样年纪的可爱男人。愉快的餐中谈话，看一场斯特兰格大街的演出，最后到卢克家喝杯睡前小酒。罗伊笑着再次拿起电话，按起号码。在他等待电话接通的时间里，一双琥珀色的眼睛与一抹金色的秀发从他脑海中闪过，他想了一下爱德华在波特镇的谢里夫家是否不仅仅只是在干正事。焰沉思着，说来也奇怪，从那一天开始，他从没下意识地想过那些规则其实是双向的。

Chapter nine 完


	5. Chapter 5

不想翻译了，因为爱德华还在任务中，两人没有交集。主要讲了爱德华找到了那个练成合成兽的女人，那人是个前国家炼金术师。交战的时候爱德华受了点伤，机械铠受损。

ELEVEN

罗伊坐在办公室里，不理会他桌面上的文件，等待着爱德华来报告。他知道他的下属在前一个晚上就回来了，他希望那男孩会出现在他的公寓里，但再一次，他失望了，虽说"失望"这个词可能说得严重了些。好吧，但那孩子不能再推迟过来报告的时间了。按照惯例来说，他应该一回来就尽快过来报告的，所以这意味着不管他喜欢与否，今天他总要抽时间过来。由于他与阿历克斯·阿姆斯特朗的通话没能给他些线索，他决定对爱德华回避他的问题来硬的，不管怎么样，一次性把问题解决掉。他决心要知道到底发生了什么事，不想把这问题搁在一边了。

这，当然，得等到那人走进来。

他安静地走进办公室，右手用绷带吊在脖子上，他紧绷的下颌告诉罗伊，他非常不舒服。准将已经看过波特镇医生送来的关于爱德华受伤的报告，但此刻他才真正看到爱德华左脸上从下巴到耳朵处火红的灼伤。焰之炼金术师对这特别的伤一点都不感到陌生。那份医疗报告还罗列了一堆表面上看不到的严重的伤，但从这位年轻的炼金术的行动中可以察觉到，他的动作有点不自然，与他平时的矫健所不同。他将有更多的疤痕遗留在他原本就伤痕累累的身体上，更糟糕的是，这孩子看起来已经精疲力尽了。

站在年长男人的桌前，放下了报告，爱德华不加前言直接开始概括他任务的进行的重要部分。

"...高压之炼金术师被她自己的合成兽杀死了。被绑架的那孩子没有受伤，安全地回到了他父母身边。有两只合成兽当场就被杀了，其中一只在农舍外袭击了兰德尔·威尔斯，被他用枪击中了，另一只是在地下实验室，在他攻击我时我把它杀了。另外两只抓到合成兽被处以安乐死。剩余的全部合成兽都呆在了这边司令部的主实验室。一些研究者发现钢化是怎样成功地被运用到炼成中，使得那些生物的骨骼与肌肉很好地组合在一起的，但很不幸，那犯罪分子的笔记已经找不到了。"爱德总结道。

"我确定笔记并没有丢失。"马斯坦挑起眉，看着他的下属。"你不会让这种资料落入别有用心的人手中的，不是吗?"

爱德华保持沉默。

"你看起比以往更糟糕，爱德华，我收到的医疗报告提到了些很严重的伤，"年长的男人小心翼翼地观察着他的表情，"你的目标人物也被杀死了。"

"我很好，"他条件反射地回答。

准将叹了一口气。"很好，你可以因工伤正式休假两周了。我希望你会到中央去见你的机械铠师，如果你想延长休假的话，让我知道就行了。"

在爱德转身要走时，罗伊决定再试一次。

"在你离开去中央前，我很愿意跟你待一会儿。"他轻声地说。

爱德华甚至没有转回身去，"不感兴趣，"他说完，安静地离开了办公室。

罗伊坐着，在爱德离开后就一直盯着那门，想要知道他心中那奇怪的感觉到底是什么，他不是因为想上他而做出提议的—毕竟他现在的情况显然不允许。年长的男人只是觉得他有和爱德华呆一起的必要，以保证他没什么事。那孩子很敏感，亲眼目睹了人的死亡会影响到他...

...交起双腿坐在客厅的地板上，腿上的书已经被遗忘掉了， 他只顾着盯着对面的墙壁回忆一些不愉快的过往。罗伊的双手沿着他两臂向上爬，直到他紧紧握住他的肩膀—一边是温暖的，一边则冰冷而坚硬，与他的胸膛相接。他将他拉近，那金色的双眼抬起，盈盈闪烁，男孩在叹息声中倚向他的怀抱，享受他的安慰...

准将最后摇了摇头，再次把手伸向那本小本子。那孩子可怜的目光瞬间将他锁住了。他该知道他最好还是不要对他的情况展现出什么关怀的，也别期待会得到什么有礼的回应。如果那小鬼要搧开他伸出的友好之手，带着伤睡在那破烂宿舍，因为固执而拒绝罗伊提供的舒适大床的里话，那他对自己真是太不好了。这儿还有一大群人想和罗伊马斯坦在一起想得要死。他快速翻看着，最后把目光落在泰利威廉姆斯上。这位年轻的金发小妞有着一双蓝色的小眼睛，她比罗伊年轻5岁，在司令部附近拥有一家花店。距离他上次打电话约她已经有好一段时间了，不过这次她还是很快接受了他的邀请。

他决定了不要再让爱德华的态度困扰到自己，他是罗伊马斯坦准将，焰之炼金术师，他正在爬上顶端的路途中，同时他仍然是东方城市的砖石王老五之一。操，还是阿美斯特利斯的。这损失的是那孩子，不是他。

那天晚上，罗伊与他可爱的约会对象手牵着手走在镇上，他恢复了原来的本性。他们正在前往远离闹市的一家小咖啡馆的路上，在吃完晚餐后他们才去舞厅。将20分小费递给服务员，她给他们安排了一个隐蔽的角落位置。

在等待上菜的时间里，他们忙于愉快的交谈，这时罗伊惊奇地听见了一道熟悉的笑声。这不可能。他扫视着咖啡馆，眼睛最后落在了他最不期待看见的人身上，坐在几乎是正对着他们的另一个隐蔽角落的那个人，正是爱德华艾尔利克。并且，他不是一个人。

那女孩看起有点熟悉，但罗伊记不清她是谁。她浓密的栗色秀发披在肩膀上，贴着她漂亮的脸蛋，淡淡的雀斑打在她嫩滑的脸颊上，明亮的灰色眼眸在闪烁着。她整齐的白色短袖衬衫以及浅黄色的短裙微妙地衬托出她诱人的身材。显然，她很享受爱德的陪伴，而爱德华...

然而如果不是听见他的笑声的话，罗伊很可能会认不出他最年轻的部下。他没有绑着平时低矮的麻花辫，爱德华把他的头发绑成了高高的马尾辫，他光芒四射的金发秀发轻巧地落在了他的后背。他闪闪发光的蜜色双眼看着他的同伴，脸上展现着随和的笑容，完全不见之前在办公室时的冷漠，而且他的服装也换成了另一套。他在很久以前也曾把他那带有风帽的红色外套换成过低调的黑色夹克，不过今晚，他穿上了白色的衬衫，褐色的背心裹着他纤瘦的腰身，还有一件深褐色的夹克被他挂在后面的椅背上，白色手套将他的机械铠隐藏了起来。罗伊躲过其他客人向那边看去，以更好地看到他们。

"罗伊，"泰利显然已经叫着他好一会儿了。

"噢，很抱歉，"他笑着看着他的约会对象，"我只是看见了我的部下而已。"

"真的？"年轻的女人怀疑地问道，往她约会对象之前所看的方向看去，"是谁？"

"艾尔利克少校。"

那女人的眼睛顿时瞪大了，"爱德华艾尔利克？钢之炼金术师？那个艾尔利克少校？"她一边问着一边专心地向那边再次看去。

"就是那位，"罗伊宠溺地笑道，这也许是他窥探他的好机会，"你想我给你们做个介绍吗？"

"可以吗？"泰利的眼睛亮了起来，"我们不会打扰到他吗？"

"虽然一般情况下爱德华的脾气不是很好，但我很确定他在这短暂的介绍中会保持点礼貌的。"罗伊站了起来，为他的约会对象拉开椅子。挽起她的手，他带着她走向那一对的位置去。

爱德在他们走在半路上时就看见了他们，他脸上温柔的笑脸顿时消失了，替代性地戴上了在罗伊办公室里摆出的冷酷面具，很不幸罗伊已经习惯了他这个表情。在罗伊与他的约会对象走近他们这桌时，他尴尬地站了起来。

"晚上好，钢，很高兴在这里遇见你，"罗伊愉快地说道。"这位如此善良陪在你身边的可爱小姐是哪位？"

"凯丽康纳，这位是罗伊马斯坦准将，我的上司，另外这位..."

罗伊接下来介绍："我的约会对象，泰利威廉姆斯。"

"很荣幸遇见您，艾尔利克少校，"这位金发女子伸出手想与他交握，但在注意到他吊着绷带后她止住了。她把注意力转向爱德的约会对象身上。"您也是，康纳小姐。"

"一样，"爱德毫无声线起伏地说道，凯丽也点了点头。

爱德与凯丽交换了一个眼神，"很抱歉，但是如果我们要赶上看表演的话，我们必须得走了，"凯丽说道，"很高兴遇见你们。"

"没错，"爱德说道，"我们过几周见，马斯坦。"

"好的，钢。"

这对年轻人很快就离开了咖啡馆。

"看起来他不大喜欢你，"泰利在他们返回原来的位置途中说道。

"乱说，他只是最近身体欠佳而已。"在侍应捧着菜走来时，罗伊展开了餐巾，"几天前他在任务中受了伤，看见他居然外出了我还觉得很惊讶。"

"嗯...他女朋友看起来很漂亮。"

"女朋友？"罗伊对他的同伴扬起了笑脸，"更有可能是女性朋友，而且完全是邻家女孩类型的，没错，我很高兴看见她居然能让他穿得大人一点了。"

"我觉得他看起来也很英俊，事实上我敢说，他相当地鹤立鸡群，也很抢手哦，你说呢？"金发女子打趣道，"我很惊奇你居然没有打他的主意，如果是我的话我一定会的。"

"务必不用跟我客气，"罗伊愉快地笑道，"不过我恐怕你会发现他在心情不爽时会相当粗暴。"

"我可以抚平他，"在侍应到来时，泰利低声地说道，"这会非常有趣，会不会是因为你不是他喜欢的类型？"

"我是所有人喜欢的类型，也许因为他不是我喜欢的类型。"罗伊啜了一口侍应倒的酒，冲他点点头。在轮到泰利时，他继续说道："他是我的部下，而且非常年轻，我更喜欢老练的对象。"

"我想你是对的，如果他的性格与他外表看起来是一样的话，他可能不是那种一张床一张床睡过去的花花公子类型。"泰利诱惑性地眯着眼，透过睫毛凝视着她的约会对象，"而你恰巧是那种类型，最好还是不要玩命，嗯？"

"玩命？"罗伊露出他标志性的笑脸，"这得比爱德华艾尔利克所能提供的要更多，在那之后我才考虑定下来吧。"

"不过，你的部下已经成长为一个相对有吸引力的年轻人了，不用多久他就会意识到的，如果他现在还没有的话。只要有他在，你就会发现你只能抢他的二手货了。你最好还是看着点，罗伊。"她明亮的蓝色眼睛闪耀着，取笑道。

罗伊翻了翻白眼，笑起来，"不过就如你所注意到的，他不是那种类型，而且就算他是的话，钢在挑战他前辈的路上，还有好长一段路要走。"

Chapter eleven 完

TWELVE

爱德华已经很久没到中央去了，而他那坏了的机械铠并不会让他这两天的火车旅程变得更舒服些，不过他就快要到了，再过几分钟他就能见到阿尔和温莉了，觉得身上沉重的负担似乎被移去了，他放松地叹了一口气。没有什么是比与了解自己的人在一起更轻松的了，跟他们在一起，你不必隐藏什么。跟自己弟弟和好朋友在一起，他才能做他回自己。

并不是说他被完全孤立在了东方城市，在那里他也有朋友，哈勃克，布雷德，菲利，在他有心情进行社会交往时，他们都是很好的伙伴，他们搞怪的行为总是能快速地让他高兴起来。只要爱德没任务，他们都会与他一起吃午餐，爱德怀疑这是因为他们觉得没有阿尔在身边他会感到寂寞所以才这么做的。当然，他们比爱德年长，所以他们一般不会带他到一些禁止未成年人进入的地方—并不是说这困扰到了爱德。他不觉得在闹哄哄的地方喝得烂醉如泥有什么意义。马斯坦那秘密准则也令到爱德很难在他的同事身边放松下来，他必须得注意在他放下防备时会不会不小心说漏嘴。

凯丽也是个好伴，在他回到城里时他打了电话叫她出来，第二天晚上他们就一起去吃晚餐了，他想要人陪伴，但觉得自己应付不来任何复杂的事情。在看到他挂着绷带，脸上带着灼伤时，她很难过，爱德还开玩笑说看起来她比他这个伤者还更痛苦，但她并没有笑，她也没问他的任务情况，这反倒很衬爱德的心。无论如何他并不想跟任何外人谈论他工作的事，而且他觉得那些工作内容会让她更加不舒服。这就是跟其他外人交往的缺点之一，爱德猜，但他还是觉得这不是什么大问题。他自己本身就有非常多秘密不能告诉别人，他的工作只不过是冰山一角。在吃完晚餐时凯丽已经平静了下来，他们正聊得很开心—直到那混蛋出现。

爱德除了见过马斯坦穿制服或居家服以外，就没见他穿过别的衣服，那晚他的上司穿着一套裁剪得当深灰色西服，凸显出他的宽肩和窄臀，他里面是一件淡紫色背心，配着一条领带套在他的白衬衫上。他把他的黑发整齐地梳到了背后，只有少数发丝狡黠地落在了额前，他深黑的双眼在他的笑容下熠熠生辉，总而言之，这家伙看起来就是个高富帅。在他发现他搂着他的金发女郎正往这边靠近时，爱德得用尽全部控制力才把自己的脸部表情调整成淡漠的样子，不让一点情感表现出来。熟悉的疼痛感又在他心里升起，他觉得很难开口，操，这要比呆在他办公室要难的多，至少在那里他可以把一心放到工作上，完了之后就他妈能离开了。而现在他们在咖啡馆里头，想到要面对面地跟他来个文明的交谈，他就觉得自己陷入了困境。看着他漂亮的金发女朋友，他感到了深深的嫉妒，她不会让马斯坦羞于把她带出来。爱德发自心底里感谢凯丽注意到了他的不安，找了看戏就要迟到的借口让他们离开了那里。

之后，在爱德送她回家的途中她一直在试着让爱德的心情好起来。

"你上司看起来很友好啊，"她试探性地说道。

"我想，如果你说的'友好'是指自以为是、讨人厌、以自我为中心的话，"爱德愤愤不平地说，这让凯丽大笑起来。

"对我的上司我也有一样的感觉，"她吐露。

爱德从思绪中走出来，注意到车速慢了下来。不久之后他就扫视着中央火车站繁忙的站台寻找他弟弟跟朋友了。

"哥哥！这里！"

爱德最终看见了那对金发年轻人向他这里冲来，一边躲避着路上的行人。阿尔方斯紧紧地给了他一个拥抱，爱德十分开心地回抱了他，发现这年轻他许多的弟弟的身高快要赶上自己了，该死。在他们分开之后，才轮到温莉。

"见鬼的爱德，"温莉看着悬挂着她的杰作的绷带道，"你又弄坏了它。"

"我告诉过你它坏了！"爱德愤慨地说道，"这正是我过来的原因！"

"我知道，"温莉怒视着他坏掉的机械铠，"但这总是会比你描述的要糟糕。"

"我又不是故意弄坏它的，"他喃喃道，"它要是不烂的话我的屁股就要烂了。"

"让我们把你屁股接回家，这样我就可以检查了，我的意思是机械铠。"（直译了，因为不知道怎么意译才诙谐）这位生气的机械铠师皱起脸拉着爱德的左手就拖着他穿过人群。阿尔方斯咧嘴笑着跟在后面。

"所以说，哥哥，除了弄坏温莉的机械铠外，你最近在做什么？"车站外的街上并没这么拥挤吵杂，但还是比爱德所习惯了的环境要繁忙。"你好久都没写信来了。"

"我离开城差不多两个月去执行那些白痴任务了，"爱德为自己辩护道，"没有休假我不好联系你们，不过我收到了你们的来信。"

"那么你和你那所谓的男朋友相处得怎么样？"温莉插嘴道，一边把爱德拉到马路上带他快速穿过马路，"我发誓，你那刻薄的上司应该给你点休假才行，如果不是你的机械铠坏了的话，我们就没机会见你了。"她花了好一会儿才意识到爱德这次并没有为那男人辩护。

爱德最后说道："我...我猜...我们分手了，我们完了。"

好一会儿，阿尔跟温莉都没有出声，只是停了下来，看着他，最后还是温莉打破了沉默。

"很好，是时候了！"她扬起大大的笑脸说道，"终于放松了，他就是一个错误，爱德，你值得更好的。"

"发生了什么事，哥哥？"阿尔小声地问道。

"没事，真的，"爱德看向他弟弟淡褐色的眼睛，"我猜我只是对这些破事感到厌烦了。"

"你跟他分手时他说了什么？"温莉很想知道。

"好吧，我还没正式跟他提出，但我一直在拒绝他的邀请，所以他可能已经猜到了。"

"你该跟他说才对，哥哥。"

"我知道，"爱德安静地说道，"我会的，我一旦回去东部就说，并不是说他有多在乎这些。"

"可我们在乎！这是值得庆祝的事！"金发的机械铠师大声说道，"不如今晚我们叫新国外卖吧？"

"听起来很好，温莉，"爱德回了他一个笑脸。

温莉的机械铠小店子离中央火车站并不远，他们三个安全地回到了店子，虽然说温莉总是冒着生命危险，讽刺地说，还有一只手—随意地横穿马路。女孩坚持立刻检查爱德毁坏的机械铠，而剩下的两个男孩都知道，最好还是别跟她争论。在对着她被虐待过的手工杰作机械铠哼哼啧啧了快一个小时后，金发小姑娘终于声明它还是可以修理好的，之后，她就拿起电话订餐了，一个庆祝性的新国盛宴。

三个年轻人回到了店子楼上的小公寓开餐，并聊起各自的生活近况。爱德华一直让话题远远地偏离马斯坦，但是其余两位金发年轻人却在制造他的话题，所以这显得很困难。他们残忍地纠缠着爱德华，想知道他与另一位年长男人即将到来的分手细节，不过尽管他们俩组合成了非常强劲的审问团，还是没有用，爱德不想说出任何具体细节，他依靠着他最爱的策略转移了话题—用他弟弟跟朋友对于他们俩之间关系的不同看法取笑他们。

温莉和阿尔方斯一直都很亲近，而且自从他们住在一起之后，他们的关系又变得更加密切了，这把爱德华逗得开心到没边。不过尽管阿尔方斯想让他们之间的亲密发展到超越友情的关系，温莉却似乎没注意到他渴望的眼神，满足于他们的现状。爱德总是喜欢取笑他们，取笑到让阿尔想要杀了他，让温莉想要协助阿尔。

"来吧爱德，"温莉哄道："他一定是做了什么事让你终于恍然惊醒，一些...一些..."

"他意料之外的事，"阿尔帮助道，"是什么啊，哥哥？"

"实话说，你们俩真像老夫老妻，"爱德假笑道，"你们帮对方完成了想说的话，以及所有的东西。"

阿尔方斯靠回椅背上，期待地看着温莉，而温莉却用眼神往爱德的方向扔飞刀。

"别像个笨蛋一样，"温莉咆哮道，"阿尔就像是我的弟弟，还有别转移话题。"她一边说一边看着爱德，所以没看到阿尔方斯受伤的表情，然而爱德没有。

"他是我的弟弟，温莉，不是你的。"爱德华盯着一个油腻腻的餐盒，想从里面找出剩菜，"你需要重新定义一下你们之间的关系，一种更适合阿尔的浪漫关系，'男朋友'听起来就很不错。'恋人'听起来也没什么猥亵的弦外之音，你怎么看？"

"哥哥！"阿尔的脸色不断按光谱顺序变换，最终定格在了红色段。"你...我...她..."

"什么啊？阿尔，我们是在玩着些代词游戏吗？"爱德纯洁地问道。

"他才十一岁，爱德。"在爱德因为他弟弟的苦恼而高兴时，温莉抢过了他手中的外卖盒，并巧妙地用筷子袭击了爱德，让爱德愤怒地抗议起来。"他在短期内都不会成为任何人的'男朋友'。"

"他只是表面上11岁而已，温莉，"爱德看向他弟弟手中还剩一半食物的餐盒，不过阿尔十分了解他哥哥的意图，转过身去，在爱德出手之前用身体挡住了它。年长的男孩苦着脸，认命地戳着放在餐桌上完全清空的餐盒。"你知道他实际上足够成熟了，他的内心是经久事故的16岁，不是吗？"

"是的，好吧，很多时候他表现得总会比你成熟，"温莉讽刺道，"而且很快他就会高过你了。"

"是啊，继续踩我的痛脚吧，这东西不会再困扰到我了，"爱德甜甜地笑着证明道。

"而且，"温莉继续说，"当阿尔准备找个女朋友之时，他会用正确的方式来找，美好而缓慢..."

"我该建议他现在快做好笔记吗？"爱德打断道。

"哥哥，拜托！"

"...而不是跳过重要的浪漫细节..."

爱德在阿尔用"嘘—"向他示意时，发出了怪声。

"...就像你所做的一样，爱德！看看你是怎么做的？你忽略了所有'了解对方'的阶段，直接和人上床..."

"你说得就像这是坏事一样，温莉，"爱德咧嘴笑道，"可怜的阿尔，"在阿尔用手捂着脸时，爱德大笑起来，接着他就抢过他弟弟之前护着的餐盒，有滋有味地吃起来。

"...而你现在在为此付出代价！"温莉怒视着他的朋友，"阿尔不会再犯这样的错误！他会采取正确的方式！"

"如果你们俩能停止当我不存在般谈论我的话，我会很感激的。"阿尔抱怨道。

"你要描述一下'正确'的方式给我们听听吗，温莉？我确定阿尔会对你的喜好很感兴趣的。只是出于好奇，他会不会—我们应该说—把这当做是蜜月前的测试？"

阿尔跳了起来，火光满面，他还是可以随心所欲地教训爱德的，现在他就想这么做，管他机械铠坏没坏。

~0~

挺久过后—在检查完机械铠、谈话结束、东西吃完，揍完爱德之后，阿尔跟爱德一起回到了他们的房间，每次爱德过来都在那间房间。关上门后，阿尔坐在了床上，并示意爱德坐到他身边。

"所以说，你的理论进行得怎么样了？阿尔？"

他笑了起来，"我刚刚完成，我想在冬至节前发表出来，但是现在还有点问题困扰着我。"

"我能看看吗？"

"我正期望你问我呢，三个臭皮匠总胜过一个诸葛亮。"阿尔看向爱德华，有点不安，"我也还有一些事想跟你谈，哥哥。"

爱德等着。

"在我拿到学位后，我想留在大学。"年轻的艾尔利克开口道，"我想去医学院，温莉跟我合作得很不错，如果我拿到我的MD，我们在店里会是非常好的合作伙伴。"

"好主意，阿尔！"爱德的眼神亮了起来，"温莉是怎么想的？"

"我还没跟她说什么，但我确定她会喜欢这个主意的，我想先问问你的看法，毕竟是你出的钱。"

"好吧，我觉得你该做你喜欢的事，忘掉钱，你知道我们是担得起这份钱的。"

"有时候我觉得很有趣，一直都是你干活，我收益。"

"靠，阿尔，别再这么说，"爱德叹气道，"你重获了你的人生，别因为顾虑我而把这浪费掉，如果这会让你感觉好一点的话，那么记住，几个月后我会出现你家门前，离开军队，重新找地方呆，那样你就可以照顾我好一阵子了。"

"这不是我的家门口，是我们的家门口，你还要我和温莉跟你说多少次，这也是你的家呢？"阿尔方斯生气地瞪着他哥哥。

"好吧，阿尔，镇静，"爱德拍着他弟弟的膝盖，"你知道我的意思，而且你应该停止为温莉担心了，你的身体会很快长大的，"爱德戏谑地看着他，"也许是太快了，在你发现之前你和温莉就已经变成一对了。"

"看起来像是她忘了我是16岁而非11岁，"阿尔叹气道，"她所看到的我只是一个小孩子。"

"她不会永远这样下去的，耐心一点，阿尔。"

阿尔哼了哼，"看看是谁在安慰人要耐心啊，你这个做什么都鲁莽冲动、还把机械铠弄坏的家伙。"

爱德一拳打向他弟弟的手臂，"我没那么差!"他咕囔道，"都是因为这份该死的工作，我已经等不及要摆脱他了。"

"他？"

"嗯？它！我的意思是它！军队！"

"发生了什么事，哥哥？"阿尔再次问道。

爱德开口再次告诉阿尔方斯没事发生，只是是时候结束了而已，他把一切都说了出来，他的电话玩笑，那个混账之后所说的话，那天爱德在火车上所做的决定—所有一切，包括在他去中央前一晚在咖啡馆里面的所思所感。阿尔认真地听着，在把事情说完之后，爱德感觉非常的累。

"我早有感觉这样的事情迟早会发生，"阿尔用手安慰地打着圈摩挲着他哥哥耷下来的肩膀，"你又不是不知道你能从他那里得到什么，他说得非常清楚了，我只希望我能做些什么让你感觉好一点。"

"只要在我身边就足够了。"爱德伸手揽着他弟弟的腰，拥抱着他，"仅仅只是把这些都说出口我就感觉好了很多。"

"你离我们太远了哥哥，我很担心你，而且，也很想你。"

"我知道，我也想你，"爱德回道，"但我离18岁还差几个月，那么在我离开那该死的军队之后，我会把这一切都抛在脑后，过来跟你和温莉度过一些时光的，然后才决定要做什么。一切都会好起来的，你等着看吧。"

爱德笑着看着他弟弟流露着伤感的双眼，想证明他相信他所说的话，希望他能闭上嘴。就算没有他哥哥给他找麻烦，阿尔也已经有够多东西要担心了。马斯坦是爱德的问题，在回到东方城市后，他会像个男人一样结束这关系的，在那之后每个人都能继续他们的生活，包括他自己。

他只是想知道他要花上多长时间才会不再思念那个混蛋。

Chapter twelve 完


	6. 13—18

THIRTEEN

马斯坦准将大步流星地穿过东方司令部无人的大楼。尽管和克莱顿将军的会议比预想中的延迟了一会儿，但会议证明等候的每一刻都是值得的。这位地方指挥官是他进一步晋升必备的一步，而他现在在东部得到了这位新的盟友。他计划着回家打电话给马斯，继续补充给他一些细节商议。除此之外，他也很想知道马斯对那位凯丽康纳女士调查得如何了，因为自从他在咖啡馆撞上爱德华和那个妹子之后，他发现自己竟然在脑海里一遍又一遍地过着那个荒唐的小闹剧。罗伊出神地思索着，以至于过了好半天他才意识到这里竟然还有个人。

雷文将军是东方司令部几个年高位重的高级校官之一，也是金布拉德雷总统最坚定的拥护者中的一个。此人年近六十，有着对待他所谓"愣头青"的青年军官—尤其是国家炼金术师—态度恶劣的臭名声。另外，尽管他严锁各方面消息，却还是传出他有些扭曲的癖好而且会强迫年轻校官满足他那些变态喜好的丑闻。这会，这个人高马大、大腹便便的家伙正杵在楼梯口，一脸虚情假意地冲着马斯坦微笑。而我们的准将只好拼命地给自己做思想准备来迎接这一次不愉快的会面。

"嘿哟，这不是年轻的马斯坦嘛。"老男人说着向前迈了一步。

马斯坦聚了聚自己的注意力，飞快地敬了个礼，"幸会，雷文将军。"

"放松点儿，马斯坦，现在可到处都传着说你还会一升再升呀。"年长军人的冷笑声几乎在声音中暴露无遗，"我估摸着，你大概正愁找个帮手呢。"

哼嗯，这好像有点始料未及嘛，真让人心神不定。"上官，您给的任何指导帮助我都求之不及。"

"嘛，你也知道这怎么回事儿的吧马斯坦。我给你点小帮助，你总也是要回报我的。"

焰之炼金术师默不作声地等着男人接着滔滔不绝，但是他已经差不多料到接下去的话不会是什么自己爱听的了。

"早听说你的下属都对你忠心得不得了，"将军说道，"也就是说，只要事实上能帮到你晋升，他们什么都豁得出去。"

"就像我也支持他们的一样，我的部下确实非常支持我的事业目标。"

"据说，爱德华艾利克少校是在你麾下。"

"是的，长官。"

"我还听说，他现在暂时休假了，工伤是吗？"

"是，长官，他现在在中央市。"

"等他回来，你最好通知他一声，找个周末到我的部门来一下能让你获得晋升中我的一臂之力。"

这场交易好像朝着越发诡异的方向发展了。"我很怀疑艾利克少校的忠诚是不是到了足以让他为了我的晋升去卖口淫的地步。"准将低声道。

将军龇牙咧嘴地假笑起来，"确保下属协调能力的途径可是有很多的哟，马斯坦~【译：哟你妹】肉体上的，意志上的，还有两者结合的。毫无疑问，他信任你，我相信你会安排好的。"

这时焰之炼金术师脑海中闪过了爱德华被下口药、绑住、在这坨让人作呕的死老头身下无助地挣扎的模样，一刹那他的震怒撼动到了极点，他感到骨子里都迸发出怒不可遏的愤恨。一时间马斯坦摒弃了所有伪装的恭敬，冷冷地把手插进衣袋里，眼神冰冷地剜进那个死老头的眼睛。

"您显然对我部下对我的忠心不甚了解，将军。"掏出手套，马斯坦的脸上浮现出狭龊的冷笑，"因为与此同时，我恰巧也非常保护他们。"他一边死死地盯视着眼前的男人一边套上手套，看着对方因为逐渐意识罗伊在做什么后惊惧得瞪圆了眼睛。政厅黯淡的光纤下，血红的炼成阵划破苍白的棉布、刺目无比。"而且，对于我部下中最年少的那一个，我还特别地保护。"说着，焰之炼金术师擦过右手的食指和拇指、向着对方的领地迈去，指尖窜流过细小的火花在空中劈啪作响。

雷文可敬可佩地还固僵在原地没动，"你是在向我威胁吗，马斯坦？"他饱含恶意地低吼。

"是在向您许诺。你要是用非纯公事的态度来对待艾利克少校的话，我会毫不犹豫地把你烧成青灰。"

"你这棋可下错了一大步，马斯坦。"大个子男人咆哮着后退了一步，"竟敢胁迫你的上级长官。你会把你告上法庭，你就等着跟你的军口队职业生涯吻别吧！"

"是情景所迫让我作此发言，我确定这能为我的行为辩驳。倒是您，您真的确定要让这件事搬上公开法庭吗？"

"是你出言威胁我的！再说了，你以为到时候谁的证词会更有分量？"胖男人冷笑道，"是我，还是某个自以为是的小愣头青呢？"

"我赌那个愣头青。"马斯坦来没来得及回答，一声懒洋洋的话插了进来。

两人都转向楼梯口，只见奥利弗阿姆斯特朗将军，北方司令部的地方长官，正随意地靠在楼梯半道的墙上，唇角挂着一丝冷笑。她一头淡金的长发、湛蓝的眼睛和雕塑般有力的肢体轮廓都昭示了她家族的血脉，尽管她显然不像她弟弟亚历克斯那样热衷举重。她站离墙，大步走下楼梯朝两个男人那儿迈去，手却别有意味地别在她雕花刀的手柄上。

"啊哈，奥利佛，我肯定你听到他的威胁了"雷文脸上重新浮现了恶心的假笑。

"哼，是啊，听到了，也听到了他那么做的原因，一字不差。"女性站停在楼梯顶，"我想既然多了一个目击威胁情形的可靠证人，马斯坦胜诉的概率又要增加了是不是？"

老将军的五官顿时一阵扭曲。"别以为这事儿就那么完了，马斯坦。"他狠狠掉头转身离开。

"是吗，我倒是觉得你应该祈祷这事快过去呢。"阿姆斯特朗冲着他走开的背影说，"证词会让你如履薄冰般困扰不已吧。"

雷文在政厅彼端拐角口回头狠狠瞪了她一眼，然后走出了视线。

"谢谢您，将军。"罗伊转过身敬礼，"是我感情用事导致这样的，您却将我从非常麻烦的法律困境中解救了除了。"

"废话就别说了马斯坦。真要这样了我敢保证，他的亲信是能在公众面前保住他的。"女性叹了口气，"但如履薄冰什么的我不是在说笑，要不是布拉德雷残党旧势利的包庇，他早就给上诉、滚得远远的了。"

"我很惊讶能在这里见到您，长官。"马斯坦一边和她下楼一边说道。

"北方司令部和西方司令部定好在古雷达公共边境的领口土进行演习，"金发女性瞥了一眼旁边那个黑发男人，"两方友谊战，嗯哼？听说这次演习会是你提议的。"

"是的，长官，不过您的来访倒是有点西方司令部预计行程之外。"

"嗯，我只是绕点道去里奥尔然后顺便看望下我的弟弟罢了。我们已经有段时间不见了，父母亲都坚持让我看看他。"她又看了一眼身边的年轻男人，"亚历克斯对你评价很高。"

"阿姆斯特朗少校真是美言啊。"马斯坦回答说。

然而将军只是哼了一声，"他不过是个多愁善感的傻瓜罢了。不过尽管如此，我承认他在看人方面是很有一套。晚安了，准将。"

马斯坦目送她大步横穿过大厅后拐进了自己的办公室。这下，他似乎又有了个北方的盟友。步入私人办公室，他对等下回家要打给马斯的电话内容又整理了下思绪。他默默记下届时要拜托好友确认一下爱德华的情况，还要确认这位年少的少校跟那个雷文将军是不是有所牵连，万一就此证明了将军对爱德华确实有所不轨，那就没有任何人可以再从法庭上保住他了。因为，罗伊当时对雷文所说的一切都是确实是真的，他是真的对他最年少的下属特别保护。

Chapter THIRTEEN 完

FOURTEEN

当马斯修斯捧着叠照片跑进作坊炫耀的时候，爱德绝望地发现自己正套着条裤衩地坐在温莉的矮脚工作台上，一腿夹着两块钳板、一胳膊索性就没有，因此压根逃无可逃。此前，温莉刚肯定了爱德有长了那么一英寸整并因此正忙着给他调节腿的长度，而爱德则正因为这一英寸不顾一胳膊的伤，乐得嘴角都咧到了后脑勺。

"您看看他呀修斯先生，"温莉嘴里叼着小螺丝刀说，"你说他这是中了什么彩了？竟然把自己搞成这样！"

"今天下午你们都到我家来吧！艾丽西亚很久没见你了爱德，她可是想死你了。"修斯粲然一笑，"格雷西亚还让我请你们一起共进晚餐，不接受拒绝哦。"

"啊，好啊。"爱德回答着翻看桌上那叠照片，温莉也点头应诺。

"我来不了了，修斯先生。"阿尔从外面探出脑袋，一脸歉意地轻声说，"我有些新的数据得补充进我的论文，我想趁着我还记得的时候快点开始。"

"没关系，阿尔。格雷西亚和艾丽西亚一定会理解的。"

温莉站起身走到工具箱前，然后立刻板下脸拧起眉毛，"该死的，插口上哪儿了？"她自言自语地嘟囔着，扭头喊了声"我很快就回来"便跑出了房间。

"所以，爱德，右手修复得如何了？"修斯靠过去，一脸好奇地仔细看着爱德腿的内部构造。

"灼伤看起来还是很严重，"爱德耸耸肩。

"其他伤口呢？"

"都恢复得很好。"

"我听说了，你的目标被她自己的合成兽意外杀害了。"男人看了看少年的脸。

"我只会回答你跟我回答那个混蛋一样的话：我没事。"

"我们很担心你，爱德，仅此而已。"

"我想你是这样的吧。"爱德的脸色黯淡了下来，苦涩地蹙起眉头。

马斯扬了扬眉毛，随即换了个话题。"你没在东部待过多久，因此我猜你应该没听说过有关雷文将军的流言。这会，他似乎正因为过去对待年轻下属的不当态度卷进了点小麻烦。"

"雷文？啊是啊，以前有年轻的新兵警告过我说这家伙是个死变态。"爱德脸上戴上了惯有的坏笑，"普大喜奔，这王八蛋终于遭报应了。"

"他有没有试图接近过你？"

"有啊，只要我在东方司令部，他就总是想着要围堵我。大概几个月前吧，他总算把我在三楼更衣室逮着了，"爱德阴仄仄地笑起来，"我想他大概以为我是从山沟沟来的什么好对付的小屁孩。"

"然后？"

爱德往后倾倾身向店外看了一眼，以确保温莉和阿尔都听不见自己，然后压低声音继续说道，"他跟我提议了几件我们可以一起干的事，可是我告诉他我没半毛钱兴趣。然后他就开始跟我扯淡说他能威胁到'我的职业生涯'什么的，"爱德不屑地翻了翻白眼，"搞得像我会很在意我跟军口队的关系早日终止似的。但他还不死心，还开始跟我挤兑。所以我就一合十，用右手拽了他一把。"

"拽…"修斯吓得嘴都瘪了。

"我没怎么伤着他啦。"爱德看到男人的反应后说，"我只是稍微拧了他一下，然后在他裤衩上炼了个坑，把他里面的粉色胖次露出来了罢了。"少年大笑起来，"你真该看看他当时的嘴脸！然后我跟他说，如果尼玛再敢骚扰小爷我或让小爷我听说你丫骚扰任何其他人，我就把你的【哔—】炼成…"

"嘿你们俩在扯什么呢？"温莉抱着插口迎头撞了进来。

"爱德在向我说明为什么我们死都不能送他做外交任务。"修斯干巴巴地说。

~0~

一如既往，修斯家的晚餐总有种力量能让爱德华屡屡翘首盼望。一家人围绕在餐桌前、浸沐在温馨美好的家庭氛围之中，仿佛将自己救赎于钢铁般刻板的军口队、从而回归到了正常人的生活中。饭后，他缩在后台看着温莉和艾丽西亚给自己摘蒲公英忙忙碌碌，感受到一种长久以来都未能接触到的放松酣足，然后回头冲着朝自己走来的马斯修斯表露出惬意的微笑和满足的叹息。

"这才是生活啊。"爱德说着，目光转回流连在院子里的女孩儿们。

"世界上没什么能比这种日子更好了。"男人同意道，随即又跟上了一句，"爱德，我们得谈谈。"

爱德听着挑起了眉毛，"谈什么？"

"再过五个月你就要满18岁了，你自己有什么打算吗？"

金发少年挠挠脑袋，"除了肯定要摆脱军口队外，倒还没什么。"

"这就是我想跟你谈的，你确定离开军口队对你来说真的是最好的选择吗？"

"你看看我过的是什么日子吧，上校。我最近一次的任务是要把一个小老太打倒，你是知道的对不对？但是她却反过来让我吃了瘪。你真的以为我很喜欢成天全国各地到处跑，这边抓个奇美拉、那边教训群炼金术师，还要对付一帮子脑残，三天两头还要被打趴一次的生活吗？除了这种狗屁外，我总找得到更好的途径养活自己吧。"

"那你也看看我过的日子呀少校。我一直待在军口队里，但也没成天被打个半死，事实上我甚至都没介入过什么必须和小老太肉搏的事件中—军口队机关里也有像我法院中情局这样的部门啊，爱德。"年少的炼金术师瞪着他的样子一脸怀疑，可是马斯还是说了下去，"而且你在波特城进行的调查工作做得非常不错，你的直觉一如既往得敏锐。你总能提出恰当的问题、搜集到所有的情报、然后再归结出正确的答案—你因此总是能在实践领域做得很棒，但即使如此，我觉得你光做这个还是屈才了。"男人推了推鼻梁上的眼镜架，"军口队还有很多更加适合你做的部门，像我们中情局就是。我们中情局所做的工作就是寻找一切事件背后的必然原因，爱德。这样的事就像把极尽繁复的拼图整合拼凑起来一样，你所添加的每个拼图都彼此关联、互相影响，都能改变事件的格局，最终揭露出更加庞杂的真理。这个工作并不容易，但我想如果是你的话，你不但能出色地做好这份新工作，而且也一定可以乐在其中。"

"中情局是吗？"爱德沉吟了一下，"嗯哼，我会考虑下的。但是如果这样的话，我就得想办法找人给我转职了。我不太会跟人接触啊。"

"你在逗我吧？"上校哼了一声，"你知不知道自己是个抢手的香饽饽啊爱德华，你有漂亮的专业记录，还是少年天才，还是人民的炼金术师。你可是国家英雄好吗。"这下轮到爱德不屑地哼声了，"不不不，别低估了你自己，可是有很多高级官员忧心着你会被私人企业挖角挖走呢。所以如果接下来几个月你如果接到大把大把的新合同聘请书的话，你也别感到有什么惊讶的。而且只要你愿意，你完全可以自己写张单子然后寄到中央，我会很高兴跟你一起工作哒~"

"你真的觉得他们那么想留下我嘛？"

"爱德华你压根就不知道！我只想要你能想开点，别想都不想就拒绝掉军口队所有的聘请，但也不要太过草率地很快接受任何一个。你应该开始认真考虑一下自己究竟想做什么了。列张可能工作的清单，跟阿尔谈一谈，再跟温莉也聊聊看法，总之跟每个你觉得意见有价值的人都谈一下这件事。"马斯说着靠过去，有点不怀好意地笑了起来，"而且我想你也知道，罗伊不久就要迁到中央工作了。在做决定时，也别忘了这一点哦。"

"爱德才不在乎这事呢。"站在一步之遥的温莉插了进来，手上捧着一大束蒲公英，"他已经决定跟那个贱货了断了。"

"温莉！"爱德觉得自己的血压窜了20多度、一下子冲到了脑门。

"我只是实话实说而已，不是吗？你说过，你一回到东部就跟那个人说分手的。"

"是这样没错，但是修斯上校是他最好的朋友！你不应该那么说的！"金发少年拧过头狠狠地瞪着金发机械师，"这下你总该知道为什么我什么都不想跟你说了！"

"我是为了你好爱德！修斯先生也是你的朋友不是吗！他也应该听听你这方面的看法，才能从双方了解整件事！"

"根本就没什么可说的！温莉，这是我私事！"

修斯默不作声地听着他们吼，眉毛惊异地都快挑上发际了。

"爱德华？"男人沉默了半天最后还是开口了。

"什么都不要问我好吗。这是我跟他两个人的事。"

"爱德华…"

"用不着你来跟他说，我自己会去讲的。"

"爱德华…"

"我知道他是你最好的朋友，可是这没什么好担心的。相信我，他不会感到困扰的，他根本就不在乎。"

"温莉，能不能请你让我们单独说两句？"温莉刚想抗议，一看到马斯的眼神立刻就止住了。她无奈地依言拖过艾丽西亚的手，走回了房子。

"爱德华，你为什么会觉得他不在乎呢？"

"因为他就是不会！他说过，如果我不喜欢这样的相处模式那我完全可以离开，他那么说就是因为他很清楚我从来就不喜欢这样！所以即使我跟他说我们之间结束了他也不会在乎的，事实上我们之间根本就什么都没有，哪有什么结不结束可言。"少年手心掩过自己的眼睛，把自己缩成一团。为什么他的生活就非得那么复杂不可呢？为什么他就不能有片刻放松、什么都不想地就这样看一会人家摘蒲公英呢？

"到底发生了什么爱德？他是做了什么让你那么不开心？"

少年叹了口气，"他没做什么以前没干过的事。一切都是我自己决定的。我早就知道我们之间该有的规则…但无论如何，这都已经不重要了。"

"稍微谈一下也许能有点帮助。"

"怎么谈都不会有什么帮助的，我已经决定了。整件事只是我自己出于自私的想法而已。他一向有自己的阳关道走，而我现在也要走自己的独木桥了。"爱德说着，仿佛又看到了咖啡厅里勾着马斯坦臂弯的那个金发美女，心脏顿时抽痛着拧在了一起，"我现在甚至都想不通，既然不管是谁他都能召之即来，那他一开始是为什么要跟我勾搭上的。也许当时他对我就只是出于可怜什么的而已。"爱德华抬起眼，正对上男人阴郁的目光，最终说道，"我知道我现在把你置于难堪的境地了，但是我希望你能跟我保证你什么也不会对他说。我必须亲自跟他了断，我需要那么做。"

马斯长久地一言不发，但他最后还是说了，"我保证。"

Chapter fourteen 完

FTFTEEN

文件的空白边角被乱涂一气、漫不经心地丢在桌边，罗伊坐在办公室里烦躁地拨弄着电话线。他三天前就打电话给马斯，到这会已经等回电等了整整两天，可友人仍旧杳无音讯。罗伊不知道为什么会这样，他们上次通电时谈到了他和雷文的那次不愉快的会面，马斯也说了他会就此调查那个男人是否接近过爱德华。而在昨日下午的东方司令部上层会议召开之前，雷文性虐待的丑闻还只是个传言揣测，现在罪状却已经得到了个人的确切证实。罗伊一向对官衔和地位后匍匐的污秽糟粕嗤之以鼻。政口治中上级与下级的联系是在最丑恶的形式下唯一可以保留的一丝道义，这是在战场上唯一可以为之而战的理由，也是法律规则本身所意图维护的。想到这，我们的准将刚下定决心要致电给友人询问调查情况，不料这时电话却自己响了。

"马斯坦准将办公室。"

"好的听仔细了，我没法打太久电话。"

罗伊意识到，这会跟自己通电话的不是那个成天乐呵呵地摆弄着照片、人见人爱的马斯大叔，而是那个会冷酷干练地飞刀毙命、沉静果断的修斯上校。他立刻沉下声音，"马斯？"

"我听说阿姆斯特朗将军绕道去了里奥尔和东方司令部拜会了克莱顿将军，据说他们是旧交，而阿姆斯特朗正在寻求一个内阁支持。我猜她也在格拉曼候选副议长名单之中。"

"也就是说…"

"另一桩事情是，爱德华告诉我几个月前雷文确实找到过他。我没办法提供给你更多细节，我只能说我现在明白那个死老头今日来为什么没怎么骚扰自己部下的原因了。"

"我只能想象…"

"我还联系了军法署署长的罗杰将军，他同意介入调查雷文骚扰下级官员的上诉被可以忽视的原因。一些士兵和下级官员在提交上诉后突然地就离开了军口方，罗杰许诺说会调用些人手来寻找尽可能多的这些当事人来搜寻证词。"

"所以我们这是要和…"

"在我跟他谈话的时候我留下了些许线人，如果可以的话我想至少把爱德华留下来做线…"

"他最近怎么样？"罗伊插进来。

话线一时陷入长久的沉默，然而罗伊却感觉得到沉默中紧张的逐渐渗透，他的心也随之紧张地提了起来。

"你最近一次跟他谈话是什么时候的事了？"马斯公事化的口吻冰冷彻骨。

"在他离开中央的前夜。马斯，这是…"

"你们说了什么？"

"我在咖啡馆偶遇了他，我们把各自的约会对象跟对方介绍了一下。这我都跟你说过了。"

"那你最后一次跟他真正对话沟通是什么时候了？"

"你在质问我什么，马斯？"准将的声音也染上了些许怒意，"不管你是想追问什么，我建议你还是就此打住为好。"

对话再次陷入尴尬、冗长的沉默中。

"我恐怕这就我打算做的，这也是我为什么迟迟没打电话给你的原因。"上校轻声对朋友说，口吻仍旧清冷，"但是我已经答应过别人不把确实情况告诉你了。"

罗伊只是默默地听着他说下去。

"我只能说，"男人继续道，"爱德华、阿尔冯斯还有温莉，现在都已经是我家庭的一部分了，艾丽西亚把他们当作自己的哥哥姐姐，而格雷西亚和我也一样把他们看作自己的家人。他们三个都经历过太多痛苦，现在是应该享受一点平和安稳的时候了。我们会在中央照顾阿尔和温莉，我希望你也能看护着爱德华。"

"我是在那么做，你知道的。"罗伊轻柔地说，"只要他在附近，我就会派人看着他，至少确认他能不被卷入到什么麻烦当中；我自己也一直在竭尽所能地让他远离一些丑恶危险的工作任务。但即使如此，要在他脱离耳目跑到其他地方去的时候继续那么做还是不容易，我正是因为这样才会依赖你的情报网络替我稍微确认他的行踪。"

电话那端只是传来一声叹息，"我指的并不是这个，但是也罢。"

"马斯…他真的还好吗？他的行为并不仅仅是因为最近一次任务的关系，对不对？他不是那种单单因为点生命威胁就吓得手足无措的人，而且自从他从里奥尔回来就表现怪异了。"

"他的…好吧，他情绪很低落，那不是三言两语就能解释得清的。他当然非常沮丧，而且要不是温莉…要不是温莉引得他爆发出来的话，我还不会发现他是有多么得难过。我本来想劝劝他…但是没用。"马斯的声音再次变得生硬起来，"你需要跟他谈谈，我指的是真正的沟通，而不是扯你那些表面上的废话。"

马斯上一次用那种口吻跟他说话的时候…已经是伊修巴鲁战后的事了。到底发生了什么才至于这样？罗伊大概猜得出他的死党是对谁做出了许诺，但是却猜不出诺言内容本身和要那么做的原因。他不习惯马斯用这种冷冰冰的态度对付自己，也不习惯被置于状况外地研读，因而听到马斯那么说感到非常受挫。此外，他也确实一直试着跟爱德华谈心。他总能在少年有所烦恼时逮住他谈话，然后调戏他直到少年忍无可忍大发脾气、把所有心里话全都倾吐出来为止。但现在的问题是，这个屡试不爽的策略这一次却不管用了。罗伊找不到足够私人的机会找爱德过来沟通，这让他愈发地无法弄陷入困惑，不明白问题到底出在了哪里、爱德那个顽固的小王八蛋又到底想怎样。自从少年恶作剧地挂了自己的那通电话后，一切都仿佛在直线恶化…等等，见鬼该不是就是因为这件事吧？该不会…就是因为他？这个小插曲就发生在爱德前往里奥尔之前，所以在时间上完全吻合…罗伊努力回忆那晚他办公后、和爱德在过道上的对话，但是事情已经过去几个礼拜，他已经不怎么记得请了。但是那天他也没说什么平时自己不会对少年说的话不是吗？那未免也太疯狂了，这不会是原因的。

"他到底跟你说了什么？"罗伊生硬地质问道。

"他什么也没跟我说，温莉也没再说什么。你那方面有什么要告诉我的吗？"

"没了，"罗伊用修长的指骨揉了揉太阳穴，"等到我跟他谈过后再说吧。"

"我知道你们两个都没有把关系公布于众，但是我从来没想过你竟然会把他当作自己另一个随随便便的绯闻对象来处理。他才十七岁，还是个很理想化的年纪，尽管他在很多方面都表现得非常成熟老练又聪明之极，但是他在一些事情上仍旧不谙世事。你是他的初恋，他对爱情所能认知的一切都会是从你身上了解到的。在你跟他谈话的时候千万不要忘了这一点。"

"但是你还忘了这件事中至关重要的一点，而这让整件事情性质都不同，马斯：他才十七岁，他的情绪只不过是小孩子在青少年时期荷尔蒙驱使下的一时迷恋罢了，仅此而已。对他而言，我并不是他真的在乎那个特别的人，对我的情感只不过是他满足自己的本能冲动罢了。"

"那对你来说呢？"

罗伊叹了口气，"对我来说一如既往，就是性而已。他也知道这点，我一开始就跟他说得很清楚。"

"噢—"马斯只轻声地叹了口气，但是罗伊却从这里听出了朋友深深的失望之情。

罗伊感到喉咙阵阵发紧，便努力地咽了咽，"不管他抱怨的到底什么，这都跟事情情形关联甚微。那只不过是典型的闹孩子气罢了马斯，想想你自己这个年龄时候的样子吧。总会有那么一段时间，你刚才还对某个人一往情深，但是下一刻一切都烟消云散，你又为另一个人神魂颠倒了—这一切都只不过是转身即逝的外在吸引而已，事实上不过是情绪化的占有欲在作祟、而不是因为爱情。你还记得吗？"

"我可没那种记忆，因为我对爱情从来不是这样的。就我而言，也就你一个人是那么想的而已。"

"才不是这样，我已经是个成年人了，我从不会在感情问题上过分情绪化。"

"即使是对你的情人们？"

"一开始我就跟他们说得很明确了，我能给的只有肉体上的关系，情感上的什么都别指望我。"

"不是所有人都会像你那么冷漠神经的，罗伊。有时候即使人的理智不允许，感情照样会产生。"

他当然知道这一点，罗伊又叹了口气。基友一副教训的口吻伤害到了他的自尊心。"但那就不是我的问题了，马斯。如果我的情人觉得这样的关系不能接受，那他们随时都可以离开，这是我们一开始就设下的前提共识。现在，爱德没有爱上什么人，而我也没有。显然我确实伤害到了他的感情，但是等他回来我自然能处理好这件事，然后一切都会恢复常态了。你在这件事情上完全是小题大做。"

"是吗？"

"是的，那他身体还好吗？"

"好。"

"机械铠的修复也一如预期？"

"没错。"

"那就好我能按照日程等他回来了，再见了马斯。"罗伊说着放下了听筒。

罗伊挂断电话后，皱着眉头瞪着电话看了足足数分钟。现在可好极了，就在他终于爬到目标唾手可得而友人的支持前所未有的重要的关键时刻，就因为爱德华这个小混蛋，他跟自己最好的基友给闹僵了。他的生活还能更复杂点嘛大爷？尽管实事求是地说，事情会闹到这一步确实也是他自己的错，他一开始就不应该让马斯介入到他和爱德的关系中并放任他妄自揣测。与其让马斯这会对自己这样失望透顶，还不如一开始就继续应诺他那些零零碎碎的相亲呢。

但有一件事马斯说的没错，罗伊知道是时候他和爱德应该严肃地谈一谈了。但是你说爱德华情绪低落？开什么玩笑，爱德华从来不会低落的，他一向都会把所有的负面情绪全部转化成愤怒。他会直接咆哮、咒骂，他会把一腔怒火全都发泄到家具上去，但是…但是他已经很久没这样了，不是吗。这个孩子仿佛一夜之间就变了一个人，他不再辩驳，不再摔门，也不再恼火地大吼大叫。相反的，不论他和罗伊之间的问题到底出在了哪里，他都只是选择一再逃避—这样的做法，一点也不像他。他没有径直上前去质问罗伊，而是回避了问题，因此无论缘由几何，这一次，这个孩子是真的非常难过。

该死，这会儿他不应该让这种事情阻碍了其他事情的思考。罗伊想着，拧着眉头去摸索自己的约炮小黑本，手指划过封面却突然没有动力继续打开。那一刻，他忽然对那些毫无意义的调情和草率敷衍的性失去了兴趣，他这会只想下班后直接回家，顺道绕道家附近的熟食店随便买点什么。每次爱德来过夜，他都会从那家店带吃的回去…

/…爱德坐在厨柜上，细长的双腿环绕过罗伊的腰跨，紧致的皮革压抑着篷生的欲望，清凉的金属的手心探过衬衣、划过他高温的背脊。少年温暖的指尖划过他裸露的项颈，舌尖跟上烫热的呼吸亲吻过他的嘴唇，他的肢体缠过男性的腰身把他搂得更紧…/

该死的他在想什么呢！随便喝上两杯烈酒，然后倒床就睡就好了。像这样一个工作日的晚上，他无所事事，只能焦心地寻找着有什么可以稍稍分散自己注意。

而东方司令部之夜依旧沉寂无声，令人作悚。

End of chapter fifteen

SIXTEEN

爱德华坐在中央公园的长椅上，观看着世界万象，试着听从马斯·休斯的建议。好吧，实际上他是在躲着温莉，他现在还没生完她的气，而马斯·休斯他本人，总是过来想让爱德跟他交谈。而且，阿尔也不需要他哥哥闷闷不乐地在家里转悠，让他在专研理论的时候分心。坐在被太阳光顾过的公园长椅上思考未来是个打发时间的好方法。这位年轻人伸开腿，头靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。

选择的单子。很好，从军队开始，尽管他觉得继续留着国家炼金术师的称号不是个好主意，可他几乎不了解其他私营部门是怎么运作的，于是他把他的单子展现到了他所熟悉的领域。

首先，如果他打算留在军队的话，不管他要被安放在哪个部门，他都一定要申请调职，尽管他会想念别的同事，但在合同结束后让他还继续呆在马斯坦的手下是完全不可能的。他喜欢调到中央司令部这个主意，尽管最后马斯坦也会过去。他想离阿尔近一点，至于有什么部门可以考虑，他还得做些调查，但是现在，他在考虑着他熟悉的领域。

所以说，选择一，调查局。子选择A，场外侦查，外出，干活，留下伤疤做证明。这并不是最不吸引人的选择，但是也差不多了。他喜欢游历，而且也很喜欢帮助他人，可他已经厌恶必须跋山涉水才能完成工作的方式了。就像他跟休斯说的，一定还有更好的挣钱方式。

选择一，调查局，子选择B，坐办公室。这个坐在办公桌前整理一堆报告的画面看起来就像在执行死刑，还不如立马就把他脑袋给崩了，也好过被无聊死。而且很可能得穿制服，划掉。

选择二，中情局，让马斯·休斯当他上司。休斯让这听起来非常吸引人，但这个男人非常难应付。光看他对家人的迷恋情况就知道，除开那持续不断照片跟口水攻击，这听起来倒不像是个坏主意。还有一个合适的子选择—实地调查，不过这可能会涉及到行动的隐秘性，可爱德华知道他太过出名了，所以他是完成不了这类任务的。关于解决问题这个方面看起来还是很吸引人了，虽说是要在办公桌前解决。他能够轻易地想象出自己涂涂画画破译密码的画面。可是，休斯很难搞，他还得在这方面做更多研究。

选择三，安保工作。他见过安保工作的好几种运作方式，一种就是类似于哨兵在禁区执勤一样的模式。爱德大概会提供许多加强这类安保的建议，然后又无数次打破它们。问题是有些需要严密保护的东西其实都是垃圾，它们完全可以暴露在公众面前，完全没意义。爱德不想成为其中一名保护某些傻逼一样的炼金术师的人。

他熟悉的另一种安保工作就是私人保镖了，那是他的亲身经历，主要是与玛利亚·罗斯跟丹尼·布洛赫一起相处那会儿，保镖狗狗们要忍受一堆被保护人的狗屁东西，包括他自己在内，就够让人难堪地受不了。他真的无法忍视自己屁颠屁颠地去保护那些傻逼高层的画面，不管多久。他很可能最后自己就会把他们中的一些人给谋杀了。就他的性格来说，做安保工作大概不大合适。

选择四，研究开发部。从表面上看这似乎就是他的理想职业。爱德确实打从心底里喜欢调查，他很喜欢思考些假设性的发现，也经常能得到实际的运用。他目前私人所做的研究就满足他这方面的需要，这是他这些天里极少有的能让他高兴的事。不过这不会是个有趣的职业，要知道军队是希望这些研究能应用到杀人方面的。

暖阳亲吻着他的脸庞，爱德发现今天的天气真是太好了，根本无法让他的脑子专注在这些烦人的狗屁事情上。如今阿尔身体健康，他真不知道他到底想要做什么，这已经有好一段日子了。把心思放在与军队的合同到期这件事上不过是打发时间的一种方式。现在他需要的的是一种方向感。睁开眼，他发现莉莎·霍克艾正低头微笑地看着他，黑色疾风号正呆在她身边。这女人真应该学会不要这么不动声色。

"你好，爱德华，"她说道，温柔的棕色眼睛闪烁着光芒。"马斯·休斯告诉我说你在城里，我正打算下周到店里拜访你。"金发女人坐在了他旁边，那只狗则温顺地坐在了他们之间的空地上，摇着尾巴表示很高兴遇见爱德华。爱德挠了挠它的头，以示回应。

"很高兴遇见你，霍克艾，"爱德对她笑起来，"没有了你，办公室都不是原来那个办公室了，所有的事情都要多花10分钟才能做完。"

"我也非常想念你们，"她温柔地说道，"不过我很喜欢我的新工作。"

爱德觉得他从没见过霍克艾这么轻松的样子，这位高个的金发女人把头发扎成一个低矮的马尾辫，她工作时一般把头发挽成髻，那让她显得很严肃，而她现在的发型让她的严肃柔和了下来。她茶色的运动衬衫与灰色长裤也让她更加可亲，不过，是她的脸，她闪烁的双眼，还有她随和的笑容，让人觉得坦率又温暖。

"我可以看出，"爱德咧嘴笑道，"你看起很棒。"

她的笑容扩大了起来，把手搭在椅背上，转头看着这位年轻人，"除开上次任务给你挂的彩，你看起来也不坏，"她回道，看着他的伤口，"你过得怎么样？"

接下来的时间他们聊了一些关于他们共同的朋友及熟人的趣事，爱德华还陪着霍克艾与她的犬科伙伴在公园散起步来。

"其实我正想找你谈一些事，"爱德华在之后说道，休斯上校建议过他跟其他人谈谈他合约结束后的打算，而莉莎·霍克艾正是他所信任的为数不多的人之一。"我跟军队的合同还有几个月就要到期了，我有点想寻求建议。"

霍克艾挑起眉看着他，"事实上我很乐意提供帮助，你来问我我感到很荣幸，同时也很惊讶，真的，"

爱德华惊讶地看着她，"怎么会？"

"嗯...你有更加亲近的人可以给你提供建议，"她沉思着说，"比如说马斯·休斯，或者说罗伊·马斯坦。你跟罗伊还...处得好吗？"

爱德定住了，她是在问他所认为的她要问的东西吗？他紧紧地盯着她的脸，注意到她微微的笑容，还有她心照不宣的眼神，是的。"'不能让任何人知道'这东西也不过如此。"年轻人挖苦地说。

"这在办公室是一个共识，我觉得。"莉莎表示，"不过人们并没有公开谈论，只是在食堂里会有一些猜测性的八卦而已。"

"哈，好吧，"爱德耸耸肩，"对于你的问题，回答是不好，我们实际上依旧'相处得不好'，"他努力想将语气中的苦涩藏起了，并认为他干得还不错。

"你们比我想的要持续得长久，"莉莎坦白道，"我知道要继续喜欢一个不喜欢你的人是有多困难。"

"每个人都想知道你为什么会接受被调去中情局这个决定，"爱德看到黑色疾风号正研究着路灯上有趣的气味，"我的意思是，我们知道这是个很棒的机会，但我们从没想过你会离开马斯坦身边。"

"我依然支持着他，我信任他眼中这个国家的未来，只是我必须把我自己跟他隔开一定距离，每天在办公室跟他这么近距离的接触是十分让人害怕的，除了很肤浅的关系之外，他对一切其他关系都感到不安，而我想却想要更多。"金发女人盯着他的同伴，"在他跟我父亲学习时他不是这样的，以前的他是很容易接近的，我不知道是什么改变了他，也许是因为经历了伊修巴尔战后，他觉得他不值得获得幸福，也许他觉得认真的关系会阻碍他实现目标，他只是不再能让他自己与他人亲近了，他的前路是干净的，他会想出许多理由跟借口让人跟他保持距离，我不确定他是否意识到自己在这么做，我接受了这个调任是因为我无法帮助他，站在一边看着他这样实在太艰难了。"

爱德华沉默了一会儿，领会着她的话。直到此刻，在他内心深处他才猜测到，导致他跟罗伊分手的原因，主要都是爱德自己的错。他，毕竟来说，真的很有把事情搞砸的天赋。他少不更事，知道自己对罗伊来说可能是个尴尬的存在，可是他仍然想要得到罗伊能提供的以外的更多东西，期望得到他没权利得到的东西。那些规则就是罗伊对于不饶人的公众舆论的防护措施，爱德不喜欢那些防护措施，于是阻碍着罗伊目标的实现。

然而现在，霍克艾带给了他新的视角，这些规则显然是有双重目的的。它们有助于防止公众对于罗伊跟爱德不正当关系的误解，是的，但它们也防止了爱德太过接近罗伊。据霍克艾所说的，爱德并不是唯一一个与罗伊保持距离的人。焰他，对于每个人都是这样做着。爱德从这个新的视角审视着罗伊以往与他人的随意的调情。爱德以前猜测罗伊继续这么做着是因为他并不是罗伊的心之所向，可是现在，爱德意识到罗伊并不是在找一个他心之所向之人，他唯一的目标似乎就是避免一切涉及到个人的除生理外的接触。这就是事实吗？是什么东西能让一个正常人想避开一切有意味的关系、只想寻求单纯的性爱呢？他仍然想知道...

...被环抱在温暖的臂弯中，轻柔平稳的呼吸打在他的胸膛上，黑色的睫毛倒映在他恋人的脸颊上，月光洒在那光滑又苍白的皮肤上，他的黑发反射出稀稀星点。男人健美的手臂轻轻地，保护性地抱紧了他一些，他靠得更近了些，满足地叹息着...

爱德摇摇头，打破思绪，他不过是在痴心妄想而已，这新视角并未改变什么。事实上，这甚至让爱德更加清楚，如果他想要一段对方能够以同样的方式回应他感情的关系的话，他就必须得离开马斯坦。霍克艾在孩童时期就认识了那男人，而她也放弃了他，爱德还有什么机会呢？他不需要知道马斯坦这样做背后的原因，这不会对他们有任何改变。那个男人不在乎，并且他永远也不会在乎。他背后的原因根本无关痛痒。是时候离开了。

霍克艾在他沉思的时候一直看着他脸上的表情变化，"我知道这会很痛，爱德华，它痛，是因为你在乎，那是正常的，只是别把他的行为放在心上，保持你们之间的距离，到一定时候你会感觉好一些的。相信我，我很了解。"莉莎拉了拉黑色疾风号的绳索，将它拉离路灯，"另外关于建议，我想我们可以在明晚进餐时讨论，然后再到莫扎迪斯跳个舞，就像马斯坦约会时一样，不过当然，这完全是纯友谊式的，你觉得怎么样，少校？"

"嗯...我不会跳舞，少校。"

"那你正是时候学学了。"

Chapter sixteen 完

SEVENTEEN

一周后的午后，罗伊.马斯坦在办公室里终于等到了自己最年少下属的回归。罗伊的情报在顷刻即至，爱德华大清早就落脚中央，并已找好了宿舍。按少年一贯的套路，接下来他就应该直奔实验室做他不在时的数据更新，然后再随便找个小吃店解决午饭了。但如果他想一路上顺顺利利地把事儿都办妥的话，他必须率先到罗伊那报道，也就是说，用不上多久他就会在办公室现身了。很好，罗伊这会只想快点跟那小鬼周旋完他那点小把戏，然后尽快投入到自己更为重要的工作中去，因为即使当下并不是东部的繁忙时期，准将先生还是很忙滴。

罗伊的晋升工作的准备尚未完工。尽管马斯和罗伊间的对话由于一些两者都难以启齿的原由出现磕绊，但马斯还是一如既往地为罗伊提供种种消息渠道以及政情局势的方面建议。官场竞争暗流涌动、如火如荼，而马斯坦不是唯一一个对下任国防部长楚门.古拉曼幕僚参谋长的位置虎视眈眈的人。马斯和罗伊在这个问题上观点一致地认定，此刻的焰之炼金术师急需抓住任何一个机会来给军方高层留下妥当的好印象，也就是说他必须时刻提高警惕、揪住每一个能让自己展露身手的恰当时机。然而讽刺的是，目前看来搜索机遇的最佳手段就是把摊在自己桌上的每日例行报告给刷掉=_=||

就在这时巴克利将军突然不请自来，满东方司令部地找凯恩.菲利。这位将军向来横行霸道、为所欲为，从来对别人的看法和可能的妥协不管不顾。他听说了菲利出色的机械才华，就自作主张地决意要把这个腼腆的年轻上士从罗伊那边转挖到自己的部门去，以至于罗伊只好急急忙忙找来几个人好容易把巴克利搪塞回去。幸好他的努力没有白费，上士仍旧能继续待在他的阵营里。而凯恩本人似乎也很高兴这个结果，他答应过一阵会去给巴克利做掉一个任务，当然他的编制还是保持在马斯坦的麾下。

尽管状况多多，罗伊发现自己的脑海仍旧周旋在爱德华的身上。事实上，他的思绪会时不时地兜转到那个少年，不断地盘旋在他们之间所发生的种种。罗伊明白，自己是真的伤到了少年的心，他也许一路上都在推敲着这次回来要怎么给罗伊下个最后通牒。但是男人当然是不会接受的，因为一旦如此，那就意味着他们两个之间就彻底结束了，然而如果罗伊扪心自问，他并不希望结束—他不想就那么和爱德之间到此为止。这个惊人的念头犹如导火索，引出一连串让罗伊更为惊愕的自觉。

他思念他。他们两个在一起的两个月的光阴里，对于罗伊来说值得想念的远不仅仅是性，更是一种互相依靠的羁绊。罗伊与爱德之间跟他与自己其他那么多情人截然不同：对于其他的约会对象，他在跟对方共进餐酒后，去的一般都是对方家里共度良宵，或直接上宾馆开口房，无一例外；可是对于爱德，由于约法三章的第一条，他们在一起的地点总是罗伊自己的家。另外，他们两个之间，爱德华总是那个主动找上来的那个。在他们共度的晚上，他们总是分享着就近带来的外卖、交换着逛街聊天的调笑、参与一局精彩的对弈—这一切都是罗伊与他其他的情人从未做过、也始终抵制的。他还发现，在每个拥少年入怀的安眠里，夜色总是少了常年频扰的梦魇，多了前所未有的宁和与亲密。最让他难以解释的是，不知道是从什么时候起，这个阴晴不定、脾气暴戾的少年成了最能理解他、也最能陪伴在他身边的人。罗伊所拥有的恐惧与罪孽，常人百思难解而爱德却举重若轻，因为他和罗伊一样背负着自己的恐惧与罪孽；罗伊所深埋的情绪与忧虑，别人惘然无知而爱德能一目了然，因为他和罗伊是如此相似、宛如面对另一个自己。事实上，爱德华是除了马斯.修斯以外，唯一一个能让罗伊放下伪装、从心所欲做自己的人。

不知不觉，他竟然已经把少年理所当然地认知成了自己生活的一部分，这却是大错特错了。但即使明知是个错误，他这会儿还是想继续，哪怕只有一小会儿也好。在准将沉重的政治生命的轨迹上，他感到自己是那么得需要和爱德华相处的片刻，来让自己得到些许歇息和安宁。罗伊确信，金发少年这会儿仍旧沉浸在对自己的盲目迷恋中，否则他也不至于因为罗伊自己也不是很清楚到底是什么的过错就沮丧至此。他刚揣摩起要跟少年说自己是怎样得珍视他和自己在一起的时间，就立刻打消了这个念头。所谓"先表露的就输了"，一旦罗伊表露了自己珍惜的心情，他不是就把自己置于一个不利的位置上了吗，他可不愿意把把柄落到别人的手上给他们机会打自己的脸。不，更好的策略应该是反过来让爱德把自己柔软的内心先暴露出来，首先就是让爱德华卸掉自己最近以来一直把罗伊拒之千里的冷酷伪装，然后跟他小小地甜言蜜语一番，接着抛给他点小暗示，告诉他自己最近的压力是何等之大，而他又是何等地期待爱德能过来帮自己解解压，最后他应该就能成功地让少年倾吐出自己那点烦心事，两人皆大欢喜、和好如初啦—当然，他最好能逮到和少年独处的机会是一切的前提。

办公室外响铃，罗伊准将终于等到了自己等候依旧的访客提醒，然而随即门开后，钢之炼金术师进门的态度却一反常态得安静。少年看起来比上次他站在这里时的模样好多了，伤口痊愈良好，胳膊上悬着的吊绳石膏也去掉了，神色上深重的疲倦憔悴也被一种难以名状的坚定决绝取而代之。

金发少年面色平静地走向准将的办公桌，"报道批准，混蛋。"

好吧，让我们看看怎么把他的伪装先给去掉。爱德华最喜欢的话题就是他宝贝弟弟嘛，先从那着手吧。"欢迎回来，钢。你看上起休养得不错嘛，我想你在中央过得应该挺舒坦。阿尔冯斯和洛克贝尔小姐最近如何？"

"还好。你有什么任务要交给我的吗？"

"耐心点，钢，我们还在确定事件的细节，所有的事到明天才能敲定。跟我说说吧，阿尔冯斯的论文写得怎么样了？"

"还好。"

额，看来光是这样还不行，还得再加把劲。男人单手支住自己的下巴，微微前倾，换了个方式开口道，"那晚我在店里看到你感到很惊讶，你的小女朋友看起来跟你过得挺愉快的。"对方一言不发，但此话题也尚未失败，"我想也许是你从我身上也学到了些许魅力？"

"我不明白你想说什么。"

啊啊，终于终于。罗伊煞有介事地抿起嘴角，"我在跟你聊如何让你的约会对象开心啊，爱德华。"

"我从你身上有什么好学的？我从来不是你的'约会对象'，参见条例一。"

噢不，这步走错了，早该料到这点的。看来要再试试别的路径了，稍微让步一下吧。"确实如此，是我疏忽了。不过我想那么久没见，共进午餐应该不算违反条例吧，怎么样？"

"没兴趣。"

"你都要跟寇娜女士共进晚餐了，就不肯跟我一起吃个午饭吗钢？真伤我心啊。"罗伊调笑道。

"比起你，我更愿意和不觉得跟我一起在公共场合露面有什么丢脸的人待一块儿。"

"丢脸？你说什么？"噢谢特，他哪里得出那么一个结论来的？罗伊觉得自己的情绪迅速下沉，但还是努力控制住自己说话的气息，"爱德华，我并没有…我不知道你是从哪里得出那么个印象来的，但是有一点肯定，这完完全全是错误的！"

"好吧，无所谓了，怎样都不重要了。"少年深吸了一口气，然后抬起眼直视着他的眼睛，轻声说，"一切都结束了，我们之间完了。"

轻言细语没入房间悬而未决的死寂里，罗伊一刹那觉得自己要彻底崩溃了。什么？他彻彻底底把整件事都搞错了？他本来不是打算安抚少年受伤的自尊、平息下他的怒火然后重新开始的吗，怎么会…不、不会是这样啊！

爱德华站在他跟前，金色的眼眸沉静地注视着罗伊的，等着他的回应。

罗伊久久说不出话来，等他终于发声，自己的声音却听起来异样得飘渺模糊，与之相反的是心脏像是要跳出肋骨的收缩和肺腑钻心的绞痛清晰无比，"爱德华，我…我并不…你怎么…我在这件事上就没有任何决定权吗？"

"当初是你自己说的，'如果你不喜欢这样，随时都可以离开'，这是我的'选择'，你忘了？"爱德华说得狠狠咬下牙，罗伊疑心他是不是要把自己的牙床给咬碎了，"就是这样，我不喜欢我们的规定一，因为我不想做一个你耻于公布于众的人，所以我离开；我也不喜欢规定二，因为我讨厌排在你屁股后那一溜的炮友队伍中，成天眼巴巴地期待着你今天能抽空临幸我一下；我还不喜欢规定三，我确实是个装了机械铠的瘸子，但这不意味着我就是麻木不仁的机器，我是因为对你怀有感情才来的，我不希望我的情感只是单向付出、一无所获。所以，我觉得是时候我走人了。"少年始终没有提高音量，然而他说话时，身形却因为一阵寒战瑟瑟发抖。

"我、我不明白，爱德华。"罗伊只觉得一阵晴天霹雳粉碎了自己所有的理智，他过了半天才勉强找回开口的能力，结结巴巴地说，"如果你不喜欢，那你为什么还要持续那么久…"

"因为我爱过你，你个傻X。我知道你根本就不在乎我到底怎么想，但我对你的感情都是真实的。现在你高兴了？你又找到一个可以牵着我鼻子走的把柄了对不对。"少年炼金术师苦涩地笑了一下，"不过如果你还想以此为把柄耍我的话，那你最好抓紧时间，因为没几个月我就要走人了。也许到时候我就再也见不到你了？时间过得是很快的。"

罗伊只觉得大难临头。一直以来，他一直在催眠自己说这个小屁孩对自己不过是一时迷恋一时迷恋一时迷恋，谁知道这种情感会转变成…什么？现在他终于成功卸下了少年掩盖自己的所有伪装，然而伪装面具下的真相却远非他所预计。罗伊觉得自己仿佛无能为力地置身于混乱的疾风中束手无策，只能浸没入长久的失语中，迷茫而不知道该如何应对措辞。

"爱德华，我、我并没有…"

"别放在心上，马斯坦，什么都别说了，也不要再玩弄什么伎俩了，我已经受够了。"少年脸色苍白如纸，指骨愠怒地绞在一起，声音却轻细如蝇，"如果你没任务给我的话，就让我走吧。从今天起，我们就是纯粹的公务关系。"

罗伊僵在原地长久地茫然失言，然后他轻声道，"你可以离开了。"

然后他就看着少年转身走出了房间，他远远地听到哈勃克凑过去关系地询问他，木然地看着哈勃克带着一脸不安地往罗伊的办公室探过脑袋、看到罗伊后放心似的吁了口气。

"老天，我从来没见过大将那种表情走出去过，我还以为他终于出手把你宰了呢。"然后哈勃克中尉抬起头，看到罗伊的脸色重新换上了忧虑的眼神，"准将？你还好吧？"

罗伊怎么也收不住一脸的失魂落魄。~0~

尽管罗伊大可以继续无视这三小时里的第十次电话铃响，但这会儿他已经醉得神志不清了。他战战巍巍从不知道什么时候坐上的地上爬起来，踉踉跄跄地走到电话跟前，期间还一脚踹倒了地上已经空了的酒瓶。

"喂？"他努力掩饰自己声音里满满的醉意，希望自己不要显得过分颓废。

"工作日晚上喝酒？"马斯轻声说，"我想爱德华大概已经跟摊牌了。他以为你一点都不在乎，但看你这样子他显然错了对不对？"

"我糟透了，马斯。"跟最好的朋友坦白应该没什么吧，哦等等，"你还是我的朋友对吧？"

"哦老天爷，你醉成这样。我们永远都是朋友，罗伊你应该最清楚这一点了。"

"是。"罗伊坐在地上，感觉整个房间都在缓缓颠倒倾斜，天旋地晕"但是我感觉坏透了。"

"明天就好了，没事的，到明天一切都好了。"

"他竟然称自己为'装了机械铠的瘸子'，马斯，他为什么要那么说自己？"

"大概是他看到了自己镜子里的样子。"

"这太疯狂了，对不对？他那么聪明，怎么会不知道自己其实美不胜收？"

"我想是没有他所信任的人告诉他这一点。你人在哪里？"

罗伊笑出来，"我家啊，是你打电话给我的，你忘了？"

"你家的哪里？"

"嗯，客厅。"

"很好，我现在要你给我做以下的事情，罗伊。我要你在沙发上躺下，侧躺不要仰躺，你能做到吗？"

"我又不傻。"罗伊嘟囔着依言起身。

"你自己那么认为罢了。"

马斯坦跌坐在沙发上笨拙地侧身躺下。他拉过座机上的电话线，电话啪一声摔在地上，然后他扯过电话搁在自己旁边。

"那个孩子反倒倒打了我一耙，他说他爱过我，马斯。"

"这不是很好吗？你侧躺着吗？"

"'爱过'，他用的是过去式。"

"哦，我很抱歉听到这个。但是你侧躺好了吗？"

罗伊点点头。

"罗伊？"

"嗯。"

"好，挂上电话，闭上眼睛，好吗？"

"他怎么可能真的爱过我啊，他只是个小孩子啊，那肯定只是一时迷恋罢了，对不对？"

"现在不要再想这个了，你需要睡觉，罗伊。挂上电话，眼睛闭上。"

"你还爱我吗马斯？"

"哦泥垢了，当然了笨蛋。"

马斯坦虚弱地笑了笑，然后挂断电话沉入梦乡。

End of chapter seventeen

EIGHTEEN

一开始，在爱德华第一次拿到他的国家炼金术师称号时，他非常讨厌走进马斯坦的办公室。那个混蛋总是会让他抓狂，不断找他的茬，拿他的身高，年龄，行事风格，犯过的错说事，甚至还有他的拼写跟字迹—任何能够让他气到吐血的东西。后来，当他跟罗伊交往的时候，爱德华开始期待走进他办公室，他很喜欢跟他呆在一起，就算是任务报告以及相关的唇枪舌战也是一种享受。不过这慢慢被失望所替代，他还是照例去交报告，希望马斯坦能空出点时间给他，但是罗伊显然不像爱德那样珍爱他们一起相处的时间，爱德时常发现他为了更吸引他的人而将他忽略在一边。到最后，留下的只有愧疚痛悔。

不过现在，他所感觉到的就是忧惧。马斯坦对于爱德要离开的反应并不是如爱德所期望的毫不在乎、乐于甩掉他的，爱德并没想过要将罗伊的骄傲自尊计入分手的方程式中，这就是他主要的疏忽。那个混蛋似乎很震惊，显然不习惯被人甩，爱德显然严重打击了那男人的骄傲自尊。他昨天被通知得很突然，但他昨晚有一晚的时间来准备答复，附带还有厉害的报复计划。马斯坦非常清楚要怎么做才能把爱德伤得最重，而且现在也非常有理由利用这一点。他不会好过的。

坦白说，爱德很后悔前一天自己发了火，所以他准备好承担后果了。爱德华对这种境况感到不高兴并不是马斯坦的错。他对他说得非常清楚了，说得十分直白，他不作任何承诺，他们之间只有性而已，再无别的。他尽他的可能把事情说的很清楚，他对他没有任何超过身体上的吸引外的感觉，爱德怎么能希望他会回应他所没有的情感呢？昨天在爱德走进马斯坦的办公室时他觉得他状态很正常，打算平静地告诉那男人他对成为他肮脏的小秘密不再感兴趣，可是到最后，在他告诉他他们之间结束了之后，他感觉到了一种压倒性的失落感，而且作为一种纯然反射性的反应，爱德又回到老习惯去。害怕，悲伤，失落，羞愧，内疚—它们在心里冉冉升起，让你感到无助。愤怒则更加容易面对，这是个老朋友了，你能轻易地管理它。所以不管合不合理，他让自己愤怒了起来。

他们的整一个对峙简直就是一堆狗屎，从一开始到最后结束。爱德还想着在事情结束后他会舒适下来。他期待着在他最后终于远离马斯坦一步后他会至少觉得轻松一点，但他没有，替代性的，他感到忧惧恐慌，失落寂寞，心痛。很难相信他将再不能感觉到那男人的触碰，听不见他在黑暗中的低语，享受到他挑逗的笑容了。爱德想过打电话给凯丽，也许跟女孩出去能让他不再想着他如今的前男友，但他还是立刻否决了这个主意。他不知道那位年轻的图书馆员希望这段友谊发展到哪一步，但爱德知道他现在所能提供的就只有友情而已。在他能真正提供更多超乎友情以外的情感之前，他要先熬过马斯坦这一关，因为他依然喜欢着那个自大的混蛋，爱德明白他要花上一点时间才能停止喜欢他，在这期间他不想跟别人在一起，让人觉得他对友达以上的情感感兴趣—在他还想着他已经失去的人时。这是不公平的，所以现在，他要一个人呆着。

当这位少校走进公共办公室时，哈勃克，布雷德，菲利正围在布雷德的桌子周围。他们抬头看着他进来。

"老大在克莱顿将军的办公室，"哈勃克告诉他，"他说他不会呆很久，要你等着。"

"随便，你们这些家伙在看什么？"爱德让自己舒适地坐在哈勃克的桌子上。

"这类似是问卷调查，"菲利说道，目光还放在布莱德桌面的杂志上，"这里列出了你应该知道的要怎么做的事，如果，呃，你像个男人的话。"

"所以，哈勃克，现在你已经回答了四题了，让我们看看第五题吧，你会搭帐篷吗？"布雷德问道。

哈勃克想了一会儿，"看着说明的话可以吗？"

菲利跟布雷德看了看对方，"那么就是'不'了，"菲利说道。

"停一下，"哈勃克埋怨着，"那么你呢布雷德，你会搭帐篷吗？"

"这取决于我所看到的东西，"体型肥胖的男人抛了个媚眼，哈勃克翻了翻白眼，"你呢菲利？你会搭帐篷不？"

"你能说明确一点吗？如果是角锥体或者说传统型的，我是没有问题，但如果是modified A的话那真的要两个人才能搭起来。"

"你回答'是'不就完了吗？"哈勃克抱怨道。

"那你呢？爱德？"菲利问，"你会搭帐篷吗？"

"真正的男子汉是不用帐篷的，凯恩，"爱德打着呵欠说道。

"答得好，"布雷德赞同地朝年轻的少校点点头，"那好，第六题，哈勃克，你会调马丁尼吗？"

"男子汉不喝马丁尼，海曼斯，"哈勃克傲慢地说道。

"是的，可是他们的约会对象会，细想一下的话，对于你来说这是个非必要技能。"

门突然被打开，马斯坦阔步走进办公室，看起来睡眼朦胧的，面容憔悴，携着一袋薄薄的文件。"中尉，订两张到尤斯威尔镇的火车票，时间越早越好，"他厉声说道。

"是！"爱德华离开哈勃克的位置让年长的金发男人忙去。

"菲利中士，熟悉一下这案子的细节，我一会儿会跟你谈一谈，"准将把他手里的文件交给了他的部下。

"是！"

"少尉，那杂志最好别是黄色的。"他黑色的双眼紧盯着布雷德。

"不是！长官！"杂志从桌面上消失了。

"钢，到我办公室。"年长的男人先大步走去，爱德跟在他后面，在马斯坦坐在位子上时关上了门。

"这是个到东部城镇简单而且可能是短期的技术任务，实际上，按照新奥普廷司令部的要求，这次的任务是派给菲利的，但是他没什么出差经验，所以你就陪同他一起去，他有这次任务的文件。就是说最近那里外环跟新奥普廷间的通讯会时不时中断，他们正在维修，可现在他们遇到了个棘手的问题，因此要求我们的专家到那里去试着解决一下。你陪同他去，确保他不被欺负。你知道，那地方的居民不喜欢军队。"罗伊手指撑着下巴，"我们需要谈谈。"

"除非是跟工作有关，不然我该说的都已经说了。"

"那就轮到我说了，爱德华，我不想跟你分手。"

"不想？为什么你不想？这样你就不用再冒风险了，你可以随心所欲地去找那些下贱性玩具了，任你招之既来，挥之即去。"

"你太苛刻了。"

"当然，您，享有着您的选择，长官。"

"对于这次的情况，你反应过度了，你感觉到的并不是爱，这只是一时迷恋而已，荷尔蒙，钢。对于青少年来说，在经历爱情以前，感受到一堆的一时迷恋是非常正常的事。"

"随便你怎么说。"

"我们的协议是双赢的，除非你想告诉我你不喜欢我们在一起时感受到的肉体层面的享受。"

爱德瞪视着他。

"我想不是，这整个'不做承诺'规则的重点就是等到那时候，你可以自由追求一个跟你有共同点的人发展一段感情，可能是跟你年纪一般的人。"

爱德不可置信地瞪着他的上司，"跟我年纪一般的人？你这个大笨蛋！你认识别的当了5年国家炼金术师的17岁少年吗？我有什么可能找得到跟我有共同点的和我年纪一般的人？你的规则总是符合的是你的利益，不是我的。"

"那剩下的事实就是，你对我的感觉并不是爱，爱德华，那只是一时迷恋，再无别的。你把它看得太重了。你太过年轻，并不知道什么才是爱。"

"不，实际上，我想你才是那个不懂爱的人，你似乎没有任何这方面的经验，你只是很肤浅到处拈花野草，就是这样。你最后一次真正喜欢某人是在什么时候，马斯坦？还是说，你的第一次是在什么时候？如果你有过的话？"

罗伊磨着牙，"我所有过或者没有过的任何私人感情关系不能拿来公开讨论。我只是想把我的观点呈现给你而已。"

"这个谈话是没有意义的，我真不明白我们说来干什么，等等，"爱德眯起了眼睛，"这真的是你是被甩的那个的缘故吗？是不是？好吧如果这样做能让你感觉好一点的话，就说是你甩我的好了，又不是说我在乎—"

马斯坦双拳砸在桌面上站了起来，把少年吓了一跳，"我不要跟你分手，你也不能跟我分手。"他嘶嘶地说道。

"什—什么？"少校的琥珀色的双眼惊讶地瞪大着。

"我昨天搞砸了，我该知道最好不要自以为是地操控你的感受的，那不公平，这很重要，我们真的需要谈谈。那么，下次，如果你还想离开我的话，可以。"

"那是...那是..."爱德的肩膀颓了下来，"好吧，但我不打算改变主意。"

"我们都需要时间冷静一下，你就跟凯恩外出吧，等你回来我们再谈。解散。"

十九章完


End file.
